Episode Three: hackLiberty
by RagnarokFinis
Summary: The end? Dan and Vanessa, now separated from all they know, must take up the banner of the dothackers, in a new place. And in The World, the final mysteries MAY show everyone what they really are. RR Read Episodes I and II first!
1. Prologue Rise from the Ashes

Disclaimer: Project .hack/Bandai own The World. I own the rest. So HAH!

(This counts as the disclaimer for the entire Episode)

If you wish to praise me, write to Or, COMMENT! M'kay?

Credit: Due to where it is deserved. Read my annotation list.

Author's notes.

This episode contains a lot more violence, darker themes, and emotional baggage than the other two.

I am staying away from strong sexual themes… in order to keep it a T rating. However, I do leave the imagination open to a PLETHORA of ideas… like, erm, rape. I do hope you can deal with that. And the blood. And death. And me skewing how the characters really are. Believe me, by the time this is over, you WILL know Dan and his psyche when under stress. I attempted a new style, hopefully no one will tell the difference.

As usual, the language factor is one. I am not going 'all out'(T RATING), however, I am contemplating releasing the trilogy, uncut, as an M rating. Or, it may be available upon request… I am pondering it. I will keep everyone updated on that.

I am giving one warning to all the readers- be prepared. If the last one wasn't intense or was predictable… sorry. I AM working to correct those problems, tie all loose ends up, and bring peace back to The World…that is, if it's possible!

Enjoy in good health-

Author. 4:46 PM 6/28/2005

Episode Three- .hack/liberty

Preface- Rise From the Ashes

The past has come and gone,

The only trace of it are the memories,

Feelings it left behind in its wake,

Those that will never be forgotten.

The most painful things in life,

Strike, not allowing you to rise,

Rise to the new day ahead.

All they want to do is feed,

On the despair and anguish they cause.

Yet somehow,

The darkness always seems to pass,

To take leave of one's soul.

And it always does,

Because it serves one purpose.

The most painful things in life,

Happen only to make one see the most joyous.

Even in the darkest of hours,

When pain and strife beacon at the door of life,

They are not there to maim or destroy,

But are in reality bearers of good fortune in the mask of despair.

_Sam Barnes_


	2. Chaper One Bind

Book One- Enlightenment

Chapter One- Bind- The Real World

Dan groaned.

"Where, where am I?" He asked. He got no response. He opened his eyes, and was rewarded with a splitting headache. "Bloody hell."

"Urgh." Vanessa said in her sleep. Dan looked over at her, turning his head slowly. She had a knot on the back of her head, blood matted her hair down in the general area. He felt his head. His hand came back, red and sticky. He sighed.

"Life sucks." He took stock of his surroundings. The two were in what appeared to be a cell. Yet, it wasn't any ordinary cell. It was white. Instead of bars, there was glass. They had a room where they could use the restroom privately. There were cameras everywhere. Dan looked at himself. He was still wearing his costume. He laughed. That meant he still had his emergency money, the prize money, and his credit card in his back pocket. When they escaped, they could-

'Wait!' He thought, afraid to speak out loud for concealed microphones. 'How will we escape. I don't think my-' He smiled as he felt the brim of his hat. His cell phone was still there. He laughed silently. He would have to laugh at Vanessa when they got out. She had thought it ill-advised to carry a cell phone in a hat, but since he didn't have front pockets sewn into his outfit, it was the only place he could put one without it breaking. He walked into the bathroom to take it out, after, of course, searching for cameras. He saw none.

"At least there's decency in here." He thought about who he would call.

"Mom and Dad, no, they're probably freaked out already. Can't call the police, cause we'll be arrested as Cyber Criminals. Mr. Ides works for them, he can't help. I wish that we ha-" He laughed as he dialed a number. "When Jas wakes up, I will thank him for programming his boyfriend's number into my phone."

The phone rang.

"Sides residence?"

"Hi, yes, is Darren in?"

"May I ask who is calling?" The voice had a familiar accent.

"Jean-Claude?"  
"Yes?" Dan thanked whatever god was looking over him.

"This is Dan. From the party. Get Darren on the phone. Quickly."

"Un moment, monsieur." The line rang.

"Dan?" Darren asked.

"Listen, we're in a bit of a spot, Vanessa and I. Get on The World, post a message on the board to a Helba. That is H-E-L-B-A. Tell her that the bearer of light has been captured. With me so far?"

"Yeah."

"Good. After you are done with that, tell her to contact you via e-mail. In the post, call it a Epitaph of Ragnarok. She'll get to you. Tell her to shut down all operations, security, and outgoing and incoming data streams to this facility. I want it done at midnight precisely, in one day. I want her to open all security doors as well. Finally, I want her to provide us with a safe house, anywhere in the world, along with any transportation. Tell her the Maroon Knights are to blame. She'll know what to do."

"Okay. Does this have anything to do with what happened to Jas?" There was silence for a second.

"Darren, listen. Know this: Jas fell for a noble cause. After you tell Helba what's up, don't log in to The World for a while. You will be branded an outlaw, and besides, there are bad happenings. Okay?"

"Will do. I will see you later."

"Hopefully. Thanks." Dan closed his phone up, reopened it, and dialed another number and hung up. He then deleted his recently called list. He smiled.

He walked outside of the bathroom to find a gun pointed at his head.

"Give us the phone." The gunman, dressed in black, said.

"How did you know?"

"We found an outgoing data stream. Unfortunately, we were unable to trace where it was going. You hung up just in time. Now, give us the phone."

"With pleasure." Dan said with a smile.

"Who did you call?" The man asked as he held the phone.

"A friend." Dan said. The gunman hit the re-dial button.

"Welcome to D. Luscious Thighs, the only free phone line for men. Are you looking for a young, hot, sexy lady to make your-" The gunman hung up.

"You are a captive, and all you could think of was sex?" Dan smiled.

"Hey, I was tense." The gunman grimaced.

"Sick." He said. "Now, here is how it is." He pointed at the clock. "Every eight hours we slide in some food. We won't give you food unless you give us the old tray. Every three hours, you will be interrogated. If you don't answer, well, you'll see. You have no entertainment or anything until you confess to being Cyber Criminals. Once you do, things will go by much better." The man waved his hands around. "Welcome to the first, and only, CC Corps high security facility." He laughed. "Or, welcome to hell." Dan groaned. "Something the matter, pretty boy?" The man asked. Dan smiled at that.

"Nothing much. My head hurts."

"Aw, too bad." The man hit him on the side of the head, bringing Dan to his knees. His world began to spin.

"See you in two hours." Dan's head hit the floor, and he dissolved into a world of nothingness.


	3. Chapter Two Torture

Chapter Two- Torture- The Real World

He woke up to extreme pain.

"MERDE!" He screamed. He looked around. He was no longer in the cell, but in a stone room, hooked up to a device. The gunman smiled.

"Good evening." He said. Dan glared at him.

"Go to hell."

"Ah, ah, ah! That is bad speech." The man pushed a button. Electricity flowed through the wires hooking Dan up. He screamed in pain. He looked down. They had ripped his pants and shirt open, and had placed the wires all over him.

He was being tortured by shock therapy.

"This is a direct violation of the Geneva Convention!" Dan yelled.

"War-time criminals?"

"Yes! There is a digital war going on! We are your captives!"

"Now is there? Well, this country hasn't exactly followed the rules and guidelines of the UN, now, have we?" He pushed the button again. Dan grunted, not allowing the pain to get to him. The man laughed.

"Well, here, let me tell you this: your parents have been issued a ransom: your computers. Once we open the files contained in them, we'll be able to convict you of your crimes. It'll be easier if you just talk." He said before he laughed.

"What if they don't give you the computers?"

"We told them you would never be returned to them."

"Implying that you'll kill us. That way they have no choice but to give you what you want." "Sharp little boy." He pushed the button again. Dan cried out, not expecting it. "Heh. I love my job. But, enough of this. Now it's time for the fun part." He unhooked Dan. "They gave you to my care because of one thing- I can make boys talk."

"And how's that?" Dan asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." He pointed his gun at Dan. "Stand up." Dan obliged. The gunman then grabbed his groin and squeezed. HARD. Dan gasped in pain. "Welcome to another level in pain." He pulled Dan's pants down.

Dan hobbled back into his cell. Vanessa soon entered.

"BABE!" She cried out, giving him a hug.

"Not so hard." He petitioned. She looked at him.

"What did they do to you?"

"That's a secret." Two trays of food slid in. Dan looked at it. "Bologna and cheese sandwiches. Water. Stale chips. This is a swimmingly good dinner." He looked at the clock. 'Only fifteen hours to go.' He looked at Vanessa and motioned her over. "I'll tell you what they did. Come here." Vanessa crawled over. "Look surprised and horrified." Dan said. Vanessa did. "In fifteen hours we are escaping. That is our only chance. Hopefully Helba will send someone to help. But, until then, put up with the pain. Whatever they're doing. I know it hurts. It's our only hope." Vanessa nodded.

"Sorry to hear that babe. I hope it feels better." Dan rubbed his back.

"I wish he wasn't so rough." He took a bite out of his sandwich. "Hey, this isn't that bad." He promptly threw it back up.

Three hours later Dan was back in the torture room. This time the man boiled water and placed a fire poker in it.

"Now, it's time to let the flesh burn." He pulled out the poker and touched it to Dan's side. He was in extreme pain, but didn't allow himself to show it. He wasn't going to give this man gratification.

"Tough nut." The torturer said. He pressed it into Dan harder.

A man ran into the torture room, causing the torturer to drop the poker.

"Sir, the computers are on their way. They'll be here in ten hours, approximately."

"That long?"

"Hey, they live almost a thousand miles away! Maybe more." Dan coughed. He had to be on the other side of the United States! Probably San Francisco, he thought. The torturer smiled.

"That means ten more hours with you." He put the poker down. "This could be fun." The other man sighed.

"Don't hurt him too bad."

"Oh, don't worry. He'll live."

"Those are the two magic words!" Dan sighed as the other man left. He had gotten a good look at his nametag. 'Hagarensi', he thought, 'you're mine.' The torturer smiled at him. Dan bared his teeth.

"Feisty. You'd make a good boy in my collection. However, I have to release you. Might as well get as much use out of you as possible." Dan moaned internally as the man's hand slid under his waistband. This man was going to die.

Dan looked at Vanessa.

"The computer parts are almost here. We have a while to wait." He said. "It'll take them a long time to break through my security passwords." He smiled. "I'm good at what I do." Vanessa looked at the clock.

"Ten o'clock. I normally watch the news." Dan smiled at that.

"It won't be long now."

One hour passed by. The loudspeaker cracked on.

"We have gotten into your computer's files. We are now checking your logs, data, and files. It won't be long now." It cracked off.

"Damn. Took them sooner than I had expected." Dan said. "We need a distraction. Do you have anything to do?" Vanessa shook her head.

"It was all taken from me." Dan nodded.

"Well, they took my cell phone. I would have normally played a game on it. I know! Let's play a fun game." He looked at the security cameras.

"Hey. We'll confess if you do one thing."

"What is that?" The loudspeaker voice asked.

"If all of you go to hell." Dan said.

"Now." Vanessa added.

"That's it. I'm turning those mikes off. They aren't saying incriminating anyway." The voice said. Another voice replied.

"I guess so. It isn't like they can say anything that'll be NEWS to us. We have their computers. It's too late for a confession. And we are going to HEAVEN for exterminating scum like you, thank you very much." Dan laughed.

"What was that for?"

"Simple. You fools are tricked into believing whatever is told to you. You mindless followers, when will you rise up and live your life, for it is yours alone?" Dan asked. There was silence on the other lone for a second.

"Turning mikes off." There was a whine. The voice laughed.

"Now, then, you two are going to listen to jazz music for the next three hours."

"Good luck with that." Dan muttered.

"Starting now." Jazz filled the room.

"It worked." Vanessa said.

"Shall we dance?" The door opened.

"It's time for you two to come with us." The torture man said. Dan looked at the clock. Twenty minutes.

"Aww, no sleep?"

"You haven't the right to."

"Ass." Vanessa said.

"Bitch." The man replied back. Dan sighed.

"Where are we going?"

"None of your concern."

"YES, it is." Dan said. The man looked at him, and walked over to Dan.

"When I say it isn't any of your concern," he whipped out a switchblade and sliced Dan on the abdomen, deep enough to draw blood but not to kill, "I mean it." Dan didn't grant him a cry, grunt, or anything. He just spat in the man's face. The torturer looked grimly at him.

"Never, in my years, have I met someone as spirited as you. I think I'll have you here, in front of this girl, one last time." He ripped Dan's pants off, tearing them into shreds. Vanessa looked at the floor, saw his wallet and other items, and grabbed them and put them into her pocket. She started to look up.

"Don't look." Dan grunted. Vanessa willed herself away. She tried not to look. But, she did.

She regretted it for the rest of her life. Dan was being raped, right in front of her. But there was nothing she could do. She felt so helpless. That was, until she saw the switchblade on the floor. Feigning a faint, she fell on top of the switchblade, picked it up, collapsed it, and put it inside one of her pockets. She glanced at the clock.

Ten minutes.

The torturer finished up. Dan fell onto the floor, his hidden pain clear in his eyes. The torturer zipped his pants up. Dan's blood dripped onto the ground.

She looked at the clock.

Five minutes. Dan looked at her and winked at her, knowing she truly wasn't unconscious. The torturer laughed.

"I think that should do it. Have a good evening."

"Do I get any clothes?" Dan asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"Why should you?" Dan groaned.

"It's cold."

"Too bad. Piss on yourself." The torturer left, mocking Dan in a falsetto voice. Dan looked at the clock as he stood up.

"One minute. Our deliverance draws nigh. Get up, Vanessa. We're going to have to run in a sec."

"But you're hurt!" She protested.

"It's our only choice."

"You're naked."

"It's our only chance."

"You're bleeding."

"More of a reason to go." He looked at the clock. "Give me your hair cloth." She unwrapped her hair, which she had put into a long, wide, piece of cloth. Dan then wrapped it around his waist. The blood soaked through. He sighed.

"I might need stitches. Oh well. Three seconds?"

"Ready?" Vanessa asked. Two seconds.

"Steady?" Dan asked. One second.

"GO!" They both shouted. The lights flickered off, the emergency lights turned on, and the door flew open. They both ran into the darkness.


	4. Chapter Three Kill

Chapter Three- Kill- The Real World

Dan and Vanessa had been running for ten minutes when they entered into the torture room. There Dan saw three new individuals: an older man with short, brown hair; a girl their age with long, brown hair; and another girl with blond-brown hair. They looked at the two.

"Sircosgi and Badger?"

"Present." Vanessa said.

"President." Dan said, his head reeling slightly from loss of blood.

"Tokuoka. Junichiro Tokuoka. I'm here to help."

"Mai Minase, helping hand."

"It's Tsukasa. I'm here to hinder." The other girl said.

"I thought you were a boy!" Dan said.

"In The World I am. Here, I am not."

"What's your real name?"

"Just call me Tsukasa." An alarm went off.

"Okay, folks. It looks like they found you two missing." Junichiro said. "Here." He handed Dan a gun and a sword, with a belt that went across the chest and back. "Use these in an emergency." He handed Vanessa a knife. "Same to you." Vanessa took out the switchblade and whipped out the blade.

"I already know." Junichiro looked at her.

"Is there anything you two need?"

"They have our CPUs and Laptops." Vanessa said. "We need those. They have incriminating evidence on the dothackers."

"Done."

"I need medical attention." Dan said. Junichiro laughed.

"Among other things." The torturer rushed into the room.

"Here you-" Dan pointed the gun at him.

"Say goodbye." He fired it, hitting the man in the knee. The man fell dropped into a kneeling position.

"WAS THAT NECESSARY?" Junichiro asked. Dan merely walked over to the man.

"You raped me, you burnt me, you zapped me. Well, mister, welcome to hell." The man laughed and flicked his hand, bringing out another knife. He stabbed Dan on his flank. Dan cried out in pain.

"I'll show you how I take my pain and make it power!" His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The torturer had a sudden look of fear on his face. Dan's fists clinched together. He began to yell, gathering all his pain and focusing it into power.

Something in his mind clicked. He could feel the power emanating around him, giving him an aura of purity and of evil, of power and innocence, of might and frailty.

He was truly on the brink of insanity; the edge of hell; the gates of heaven.

He looked at the man; both eyes blood shot with anger.

Dan gathered all the force and brought it together in a kick directly in the man's groin. The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he passed out. Dan, for good measure, then kicked him in the head, with less force than the first kick, yet with enough to potentially kill. Dan walked away, limping, slightly distant, and his eyes still red. He still felt the power flowing through him. Blood was flowing down his side and front freely. When he spoke, he sounded distant.

"Let's go. If anyone sees a man named Hagarensi, show him to me. He gets the same." He walked to Tokuoka.

"Computers are this way." Tokuoka said. He led them down a hallway. Dan strapped the sword's belt diagonally across his back, putting the sword on his back. He carried the gun in his right hand, ready to shoot anything.

"We don't have much longer." Mai said. "Remember last time?"

"Oh. Yeah." Tokuoka said. "We run" They ran down the hallway, made a right, and turned again. They walked inside a room. There they saw their computers. Their laptops remained in their carriers. Dan and Vanessa took a Laptop, Tokuoka and Tsukasa a CPU. Mai and Dan held the front, Vanessa guarded the back. A man ran in front of them.

"What do you think you're-" Dan took Mai's weapon, a bat, and slammed it against his head, knocking him out.

"Get out of our way" Dan said when Mai protested his doing that. He handed the bat back.

"Make a right here." Tokuoka said. They did and found themselves at the front entrance. Mai hit a button as they walked out.  
"We left a few surprises along the way." She said, a smirk on her face. An explosion was heard. Several screams were heard momentarily, but the explosions masked the voices.

"Hope they're not dead." Junichiro said. "We don't need the police after us."

"They won't know it's us. Besides, if they say they're after those two, we'll release this tape that shows them being tortured, imprisoned, and all that rot." Tsukasa said, a smile on her face. A man ran towards them.

"STOP!" Vanessa threw one of the knives at him.

It stuck, surprisingly. The man fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. He pulled the knife out.

"YOU BITCH!" He shouted. Vanessa walked over to the man.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She said. "Bad language!" She kicked him in his wound. The man vomited.

"Harpy." Vanessa smiled.  
"That's better." She said venomously. Dan limped over to him and kicked the man in the head, breaking his nose and knocking him out. He gasped, as he suddenly felt weak.

Dan felt the power that was holding him up disappear. His eyes plunged backwards as he jumped off the brink of insanity.

A van stopped in front of them just as Dan collapsed to the floor.

"Damn." Junichiro said. He picked Dan up. "Blood loss."

"GET IN!" The driver shouted. The five got inside the van. They put Dan in so that he could lie down in the back due to his serious wounds.

"To the hotel Ryo. Drop us off, get a doctor and return."

"It's so late!" The driver protested.

"This kid's about to die. We can't allow that. Go to a doctor's office, hospital, whatever. Get a doctor who can suture. We also need AB type blood." Ryo, the driver, nodded.

"Who are you?" Vanessa, who sat in the middle with the two other girls asked.

"I am Ryo, but in The World I am known as Bear."

"You ARE an old man, just like Mimiru said!"

"Hey, anything past forty is considered old to your generation." Vanessa laughed then looked at Dan. They had draped a blanket over his lower half for decency. He was unconscious, yet his eyes were open. They were still red, yet they were glazed over. His breathing was very slow and infrequent. He had a smile on his face.

"This kid's pretty rare." She heard Tokuoka say.

"Why so?"

"He entered into a state of meditation so deep he only had three objectives in his mind: protect us, get the computers and get out alive, and take out anyone who got in the way of meeting the first two goals."

"His eyes-" Ryo started.

"Are a side effect. It is a state of mind known as the blood-wrath. It makes the world appear to you through a red haze. This thing could have killed him."

"How so?" Mai asked.

"Hemorrhaging. Or, if he was left in this state for more than four days, he would die from exhaustion." Junichiro said.

"This isn't the case, thank the fates." Tsukasa said. "Um, Bear?"

"Yeah?" Ryo asked.

"What's the plan after he heals?"

"Well, let's wait until he is functional. There is some news that he needs to hear. But, it will have to wait." Ryo pulled into an upscale hotel. He walked inside and got a wheelchair.

"You girls, go and set up a place on the floor, then go into the other room. Help Vanessa however she needs. We need privacy in the other room. Okay?" The three girls nodded and left. The two guys lifted Dan from the seat and into the wheelchair. They then wheeled him into the room, where the girls had just finished setting the cot up on the floor. Ryo sighed.

"I hope there isn't too much blood that gets onto the floor. I would hate to have to pay to get it cleaned." Junichiro placed a card on the table.

"He doesn't have much blood left. Besides, CC Corps is taking the bill for this one."

"YOU swiped one of their cards?" Ryo asked in shock.

"Eye for an eye." Junichiro replied. "Doctor. Now."

"Right."


	5. Chapter Four Recover

Chapter Four- Recover- The Real World

Dan groaned.

"Rise and shine." He heard Junichiro say.

"Rise and shine, my ass." He replied. "'M tired." That garnered a laugh.

"You've been sleeping for three days. You have to wake up." Dan gave a deep sigh and tried to sit up. Pain shot from his groin to his neck.

"ZUT ALORS ET MERDE!" He cried out in pain. He lay back down. "Pardon my French." Junichiro and Ryo laughed.

"Hey, what size clothes do you wear?" Ryo asked.

"32 waist, Medium to large shirts. Why do you ask?"

"I would have measured you, but you were, erm, naked."

"Is it obvious day in kindergarten?" Dan asked. The two older men laughed. "And you don't like looking at naked boys, thank the fates." Dan said. Ryo laughed again. "Who are you?"

"Ryo. Call me that, or Bear."

"From The World?"

"You got it. And I would hardly call you a boy."

"Thanks." He looked at his chest. He saw the stitches. "No wonder. Can I sit up?"

"I guess. Go slow." Junichiro advised. "Use the card." He told Ryo. "Not your earnings from Annwyn."

"Okay." Ryo said as he left. Dan sat up.

"You got any pain pills? Water? Food? How did I get stitched up? Where am I?"

"I can answer those. Yes, Yes, Yes, a doctor, and Hollywood."

"Ah. Well, what can I eat?"

"What do you want?"

"Something soft."

"Rice?"

"Good. With water."

"Nope. Fruit juice. Get your blood sugar back up. Preferable orange juice. Sunny D?"

"Sure. And a pain pill."

"We have codeine."

"That'll work."

"It knocks you out!" Junichiro protested.

"Wait and see." Dan looked at his surroundings. "We're in a hotel?"

"Yep."

"I take it Helba alerted you guys."

"Well, Mai and I were already on your case. We were there when you were taken. We followed you here. Helba alerted us, and we asked for back up. We got Tsuakasa and Ryo. She told us that she was crashing their systems at midnight, so we gathered some weapons, and prepared. We were instructed to get you, the security tapes, and get out. We were delayed by getting the computers, but that is a small matter. We weren't expecting you in such a crappy state."

"Thanks." Dan said sarcastically.

"We've seen the tapes." Junichiro said. "We know what happened. If there's anything we can do for you, let us know."

"What happened to Vanessa?"

"She was just interrogated. The worst she received was a slap on the face. She had a much more compassionate person. The man you had, well, was probably Satan's human counterpart."

"Glad to know I was hurt by the worst. Or is it the best?"

"You hurt him worse. He's still in the hospital. He has yet to wake up. Neat trick you did, by the way."

"I don't know what I did."

"You mean, that was the first time you had used it?"

"Yep." Dan took a sip of his drink. "It hurts to move my right arm. Must have banged it up."

"We're surprised you can move at all. We feared you were dead."

"I merely entered into a deep meditative state to regenerate my mind. I learned how to do that in a book. I breached the line of sanity and insanity by doing that, you know."

"No, I didn't. Wait, I thought you didn't know what you were-"

"Before I did that, I don't know how I went crazy like that. It felt like I was, well, at peace."

"Some find peace in a ceaseless storming wind. Neat tricks, nonetheless."

"The warriors of old, known as Berzerkrs, did that." Dan said.

"Beserkers?"

"No. B-E-R-Z-E-R-K-R-S. They fought nude."

"So did you."

"They were also kinda high on shrooms." Dan laughed.

"Let me check on your rice." There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Junichiro asked.

"Is Dan up?" Vanessa's asked through the door.

"Nope." Dan said. He made sure the blanket covered decently. Vanessa burst through the door, followed by Mai and Tsukasa.

"DON'T TOUCH!" Junichiro cautioned. "Break it, you buy it!"

"What am I, merchandise?" Dan asked, flabbergasted.

"Nope. You're a display item." Vanessa sat next to him.

"Hey, you got new clothes." Dan said.

"Yeah, well, seeing as we can't return home, we had to get a new wardrobe. Speaking of that, I assume Bear is out getting you SOMETHING to wear."

"Yep."

"You need to wash your hair too. You smell kinda rank." Vanessa said.

"Love you too. Hey, when I get dressed, you can come back. Until then, I kinda need to be in a guy only environment."

"Indecency." Mai whispered to Vanessa.

"He doesn't want to expose himself again." Tsukasa added in a hushed voice.

"I can hear you." Dan said.

"RIGHTO!" Vanessa said, standing up. "I will see you later!" She walked out and closed the door. Junichiro brought the rice over to Dan.

"Here you go. Only a few spoonfuls, but enough for now. You shouldn't eat a lot for a few days or so."

"Why can't we return home?" Dan asked. Junichiro sighed.

"Well, that's complicated. A, because that's where CC Corps expects you to show up."

"And B?"

"Well, I was going to wait to let Ryo tell you this, but, well, you're officially dead." Dan soaked that in for a second.

"WHAT?"

"Well, you see, the ransom wasn't fulfilled, meaning you two weren't returned. Thus, both your parents assumed you to be dead. They've already had funerals. Death certificates have been signed."

"So, you're saying that if we returned, then we would probably shock our parents?"

"Heart attack is more like it." Junichiro said. "They'd drop dead. Then there'd be an investigation, you'd be questioned, and the truth would come out, and you would be tried by the WNC as a Cyber Criminal. Both of you."

"I see." Dan sighed. "I was adopted. I was chosen. Now I have to leave. Forever." He started to cry. "I hope they aren't that devastated, Mom and Dad."

"They're taking it day by day. They're solely devoted to figuring out why Jas is comatose."

"Hope they don't discover the truth. They'll only get hurt."

"That, in itself, is deeper than anything I have heard as of late." Ryo said as he walked back in. "I hope I got enough." He was using two large rolling luggage containers to wheel the clothes in.

"I think you got too much." Dan said, a smile on his tear glistened face. "No matter." He looked and saw a staff. He used it to lever himself up. Luckily the pain pill took most the pain away. He looked at his stomach when the blanket fell.

"Well, I DO need to shower."

"You can get the stitches wet. I made sure." Ryo said.

"Really?"

"Yep. They're new technology. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll say. Hey, can one of you get a hair tie from the girls while I am in the shower?"

"Sure." Junichiro said. "We'll also put some clothes out in your room."

"MY room?" Dan asked.

"Well, we kinda figured you might need, well, 'special' accommodations. It's the same set up, just with rails to help lever you up from the bath, toilet and bed. Plus, it's blood free!" Dan looked at where he had been lying. There was blood everywhere. He smiled sheepishly.

"Who's paying for all of this?" Ryo held up a card. Dan could clearly read the CC Corps logo. "Damn. You're good."


	6. Chapter Five Dothackers INC

Chapter Five- Dothackers INC- The Real World

He was led to his room. A door joined it to theirs. He took a long, hot shower, washing the grime, filth, and sin off of him. At least, that's what he felt like he was doing. He looked at the clothes that Ryo bought for him.

Most of them were dark. Ryo must have asked Vanessa. He had matched the boxers so they wouldn't be conspicuous if they were seen. Dan laughed at the meticulous care that was taken.

"I guess Ryo is a bit of an OCD."

"You said that right." Ryo walked into the room. "I'm here to help you get dressed. I hope the clothes all fit."

"I'm sure they will. Who d'you ask, Vanessa?" Dan asked.

"I didn't ask your girl, I spoke with the managers of the shops, and they not only gave me one hell of a deal, but gave me ideas. They even had a model try the clothes on so I could see what they look like." Dan looked at what had been laid out.

"You bought me a skirt."

"No. This is what karate fighters wear. The fabric is free enough, and not too tight. I got you three pairs of them, in red, black, and blue. They are good to wear now because they won't hurt your wounds." Dan smiled.

"Did you get me toiletries?" Ryo nodded. "Where are they?" Ryo fished out a toiletry bag. "Thanks, for doing this. AND for just making me feel stupid." He hobbled over to the sink.  
"You aren't getting dressed?"

"Not yet. It isn't like anyone is looking."

"You have a very casual attitude towards your sexuality."

"Hey, well, it isn't that big of a deal. Not between us, anyhow. Isn't like there's a surprise." Ryo nodded.

"Hai, you're right." He sighed. "In a few days we have to go."

"Where?"

"To one of the Safe Houses, mine. That is where Dothacker INC is based."

"Dothacker INC?" Dan asked before brushing his teeth.

"Yeah. It's pretty much everyone. A lot more catchier than what the Knights called us. What was it, the United Dothacker Front?" Dan chuckled.

"The Dothacker Guerilla Liberation Front." He said in reply. "Oh, an electric shaver?"

"Hey, with CC Corps buying, spare no expense!" He said. Dan nodded as he shaved his face.

"Yeah. They deserve it, the bastards." Dan sighed. "Has it been reported yet?"

"Yeah. They called it the work of a disgruntled ex-employee." Dan laughed.

"So, they aren't saying a word about us?"

"Nope. They have no proof, and with us having the computers, and blowing theirs up, they have no resources there. They might even close the facility down." Dan applied his after-shave. He grabbed the hair tie, and after drying and combing his hair, pulled it into a ponytail. He walked back over to Ryo.

"Okay. Be gentle." With Ryo's help, he put the clothes on. They were the perfect size. Dan smiled at Ryo again. "Thanks. For everything."

"No problem."

Two days passed in which Dan caught up on current events, talking with Vanessa, learning card games from Junichiro and Mai, and learning about The World's history from Tsukasa. Ryo was his favorite person to talk to, however. He was intelligent, and well read. He was able to keep up with Dan's conversations concerning life, philosophy, and other topics in ways he had never thought. Ryo enjoyed it as well.

"You have enlightened me on many things. I thank you for that, my friend. Now, are we ready to go?" Ryo asked. Dan nodded. He had all of his clothes, already washed, packed into his suitcase. He strapped on his new cane, one that strapped to his arm, along with having a handgrip. It was black. He liked it. It was easier to use than the other one.

Junichiro took Dan's wallet. He took out his identification card and replaced it with a new one.

"To everyone else in the world, you are now Jeremie Claude, French native. This is your American girlfriend, Emily Tanner. Okay?" Dan nodded. "Here are your passports. As you can see, they are pre-stamped. Thank the fates we have a stamp that can do that."

"Now, we will be heading to my house." Tsukasa said.

"Until you pay the bills, it's my house." Ryo said.

"It's pretty big. You'll have your own wing." Tsukasa said. Dan looked at the card.

"It says that I am twenty one."

"Same here." Vanessa said.

"Well, you are, according to records." Ryo said.

"Ah. Helba did this?"

"Yes. Now, there are a few special things about these cards. They have a tracing chip in them, just in case CC Corps tries anything again. They can also open up any card swipe door necessary. Just In Case!" Dan nodded. "We will be going to my summer house in France." Ryo said. "You are my nephew. With me so far?"

"Okay." Vanessa said.

"I'm good." Dan said.

"You were hurt in a boating accident. Okay?"

"Yep."

"Well, I think that's all. You two, of course, are invited to come." He said to Junichiro and Mai.

"Can't. Have to return to Japan. Our visa may expire." Junichiro said.

"Never. Helba won't allow it!" Mai said. "I can't come, unfortunately. My mom will freak if I stay gone any longer! I didn't exactly tell her I was leaving." Ryo nodded at Mai.

"Then this is a parting of ways. Good luck, Junichiro. Mai, enjoy your break."

"Same to you Ryo." The two said, bowing. Tsukasa waved.

"Thanks." Vanessa said.

"Thanks for everything." Dan added.

"No problem. Stay safe." The two grabbed their luggage and walked out. Dan smiled.

"I liked them."

"Yep."

"Well, if we're to make it through security, then we have to get to the airport. Now." Ryo said.

"Everyone's packed up."

"Good." Ryo picked up the phone. "Yes, I need a bellhop to rooms ten and eleven. Yes, thanks." He hung up. "It'll take a minute."

There was a knock on the door.

"How 'bout a millisecond?" Vanessa posed. Ryo laughed.

"Guess I'm wrong." The bellhop loaded the cart and wheeled it to the waiting car.

"Where's the van?" Dan asked. Ryo gave him a look that said to be quiet. Dan nodded. He'd get an explanation later. Ryo gave the man something, and got a clap on the back.

"Thanks VERY much, sir." The bellhop said as he walked away with the empty cart. They boarded the car, which took them to the airport. After the ridiculous two hour security check, they boarded the plane, a one-way flight to Paris, France.


	7. Chapter Six Safe House

Chapter Six- Safe House- The Real World

"Ah, bienvenue, Monsieur Jeremie." The customs manager in France said.

"Merci beaucoup." Dan said. The customs man stamped his passport. He joined the others.

"Helba did a good job." Dan said. "And I still can't believe how you got the van. Then again, considering what happened, it doesn't seem TOO outrageous."

"So we mugged a CC Corps employee as they were leaving. They deserved it. Besides, we returned it. Just with a little blood." Tsukasa said.

"Well, we have our ride waiting." Ryo said. Dan, hobbling on his cane, goggled at the car. Limousine was more accurate.

"Hey, if you can afford it," Tsukasa said, "then why not?"

"I'm not complaining." Dan said in awe.

"Me neither." Vanessa said.

"Welcome, Mr. Ryo. Ah, the Lady Tsukasa, making her return. And who are you?" The butler, a fit, older white man, with an American accent, asked.

"These are my nephew and his girlfriend, Jeremie and Emily."

"Ah, it is my pleasure." The butler said. "I am Jeeves, at your service."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Dan said in a French accent. The butler smiled.

"A native. Very interesting, your wound. Accident?" Dan nodded. Jeeves smiled. "Well, go on! I'm sure you need to sit down." The two got into the limo. It was extremely spacious in the back. Dan was able to lie down, something he was in desperate need of, his wound killing him. Vanessa cradled his head.

"Are you okay?" Dan nodded. Ryo rolled the window separating Jeeves from them down.

"Okay, Jeeves, the truth. These two are Dan and Vanessa. They are the last of the four new dothackers. They were kidnapped by CC Corps. Dan was severely tortured. He was also severely cut in two places. He is recovering nicely, though. They are on the run from CC Corps. They also can't return home because their families think they're deceased. So, they are here with me to finish their roles as dothackers, then they have to figure out where to go from there. Okay?"

"Of course, boss."

"Jeeves?" Dan asked.

"Yes Sir?"

"What do we have to drink?"

"For our younger kids, we have water. For everyone else, wine and spirits." Jeeves said in a teasing form of voice.

"Screw that. In France I am of legal age. Besides, my ID says I'm twenty-one, so I am universally legit."

"You aren't really." Tsukasa said.

"Check the records." Vanessa said. Ryo laughed.

"Very clever, you two. I know why you were chosen as the Dothackers, and why you are so dangerous."

"And why is that?" Vanessa asked as Ryo poured four glasses of white zinfandel.

"Intelligence is dangerous." He handed two of the glasses to Dan and Vanessa.

"Cheers." Tsukasa said. Four glasses clinked together.

"Alsace Loraine. Very good." Dan said.

"I do the best I can." Ryo said. They pulled up in front of Ryo's house.  
More like mansion.

"I see you weren't joking about us having our own wing." Vanessa said to Tsukasa.

"Actually, you could. But, you and I will be staying close together, and Dan and Bear will be staying close together. That was we're there if anything happens." Dan nodded as the car stopped.

"'M Afraid I'll be a little stiff." Dan said as Jeeves opened the door. Ryo laughed.

"Frankly we're all amazed, and still surprised, that you're alive." Dan blinked. He'd already been through this, yet it still shocked him.

"I was that close?" Ryo nodded. "But it was merely a state of-"

"Yes, but coupled with your injuries, it could have killed you."

"But rhythmic body movements, coupled with my harmonics, should have-" He paused. "I wasn't moving, was I?"

"Nope."

"There's the problem. If I had been able to move, it would have been better." He lightly touched his wound on his stomach. "Curses." Tsukasa laughed.

"Will you manage to get out of the car by yourself?"

"I think I can manage." Dan said. Ryo placed his arms underneath Dan.

"Foolishness." Ryo said as he picked Dan up. Had he REALLY lost that much weight since the whole thing started? Or was it from five days of not eating? Dan wasn't really sure.

"Put me down, you, you-"

"Bear?" Ryo, Tsukasa and Vanessa provided.

"I guess." Dan said as he was put on the ground. He was extremely stiff, but managed to walk. He was going to have to take a nice, long, hot bath to de-kink himself.

"Well, here is the grand tour." Ryo said. "Here is the main entrance. This is the foyer. To our left is the music room. To our right is a sitting room. Above us-"

"Is the biggest chandelier I have seen. Ever." Vanessa said. The thing was monstrous, even from that high up. It had to be five foot tall, and five foot wide. She just stared at it.

"I was going for Bedrooms, but I guess that will work as well."

"Ah." Dan said.

"Continuing on." Ryo said. "Kitchen is here. We make most of our own food. We only have Jeeves here permanently. We have a cleaning staff that comes by once a week to vacuum, dust, and do some general maintenance."

"Why do you have Jeeves?" Vanessa asked.

"Because I can throw writing ideas at him. He'll give me his honest opinion on that, and just about anything else. He's not like most other butlers. I gave him a contract that lasts until he wants to quit."

"So, he's here by his own decision?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes." Tsukasa said. "He's nice. You'll like him."

"Continuing on." Ryo said. "Over here is the dining room. We have our meetings, discussions, and other things here. We also eat here on occasion." He paused. "You may eat in your rooms, as long as you take the trash and dishes out of it. I won't have bugs in any room." He smiled.

"Okay, I did that back home," Dan said.

"Same here." Vanessa said.

"Great. Well, over here is the game room. Here is a movie room. There is our television room. Here is another sitting room, which is connected to the library. There's is the gym. It directly connects to the pool we have. The two nodded.

"Upstairs is designated for rooms, my office, and, well, I guess your offices as well."

"We get ones?" Dan asked.

"Yep. Both of you." Tsukasa said. "I have one too!"

"Do whatever you like to them. I hope they meet your liking." He stopped them there. "I know what's up. I know the risks of being in The World. So, be careful. Concerning The World, I have one thing to say." He paused. "I get unlimited access, thanks to Helba." He laughed. "Hackers are good people. So, feel free to use The World at anytime. We'll be on there occasionally, mostly for the meetings, speaking of which: there is a meeting in Net Slum this evening at ten. Okay?"

"So late?"

"It's later for the people in Japan." Tsukasa said.

"Time Zones. Right." Vanessa said.

"Hey, our luggage is on its way?" Dan asked.

"It's already here. I expect that Jeeves has placed it into your rooms. Now, I do hope you like the rooms. I asked questions to both of you, and I hope the answers reflect in both the room and office?"

"You would do that for us?" Vanessa asked, feeling emotional.

"Not only are you two The World's last hope, you have been through hell, disowned from your family, however unintentional THAT was, and placed into my care. I would like to think of you as family." Ryo said, a smile on his face. "Now, Tsukasa will show you to our room, and I will show you to yours, Dan." He watched the girls walk upstairs.

"Aren't we going up?"

"Yes, but you'll be using the elevator." Ryo walked to a wood panel and tapped a tile on the floor. Two doors opened up. "Voila!"

"Nice. Which tile was it?"

"Third one."

"Good. Why is it hidden?" The elevator was plush, with seating and better elevator music than in the Trump Tower possibly.

"To keep intruders away. If anything goes down, the staircases can be closed. We'll be safe on the second floor."

"Ah." Dan said, hoping THAT never happened.

"Now, we are on the second floor. There is a third floor, and tomorrow I will show it to you two." Ryo said.

"Okay." There was a beep, and the two doors opened.

"Take a right." Ryo instructed. Dan heard the girls from the left, and he could hear Vanessa's astonishment and surprise, and then her joy. He was glad. She needed something to make her happy.

"Okay, here we are." Dan looked at the door. "Go on," Ryo insisted. "Open it." Ryo's face light up with joy as Dan opened the door.


	8. Chapter Seven Storms of Change

Chapter Seven- Storms of Change- The Real World

Dan stood there, looking shocked. The room was a dark blue where it wasn't wood, which was almost everywhere. In fact, the only place for the blue was on the ceiling.

He had a monstrous four poster bed. Beside that was his dressers, apparently already stocked with clothes. He had a flat-screened television, complete with all sorts of gaming equipment. He had all sorts of movies. He even had a fridge, stocked with his favorite foods and drinks.

"So you won't have to trek all the way downstairs to eat if you're tired." Dan nodded. He was sure there were more surprises, and he expressed that to Ryo, who laughed.

"I'll let you figure those out." He only said. Dan looked one more time at the room.

"I love it. Now, where is my office?"

"Through the door." Ryo said, a smile on his face.

"Okay. Let me guess, the door is hidden?"

"Safety precaution. It's only in your room. You made everyone angry when you escaped. Vanessa, well, they don't like her, but they detest you. If we have a raid, they can't find you here." He handed Dan a key chain. It had one button on it. "Press that button at THAT picture." Ryo said, indicating a picture of a Viking ship. Dan did so. There was a click, and a door opened on the wall opposite the room door. Dan was impressed.

"UBER COOL!" He said excitedly.

"I thought you would like it." The two walked into the office.

"Sure this isn't the library?"

"Nope. That's downstairs." The room was massive. It housed ten bookcases, each filled with hard bound books. He looked at one shelf where it wasn't completely full of books and picked up a long picture frame. It was a group picture of all the dothackers in The World. He, Vanessa, Jas, and Morgan were in it. Helba and Aura were in the background.

"When was this taken? I didn't know you could do this in The World."

"Yes, well, this was the day that the knights attacked. When all of us gated in Helba got the idea, warped everyone who wasn't there, or at least their skins, and herself and Aura over for a split second. It turned out rather nicely. I thought you might like it."

Dan looked from there to the little figurine.

"Ed Elric! My favorite!" Ryo laughed.

"I figured as much. You two are alike in many ways." He pointed around the burgundy colored office. "I used the same color as his cloak. There is the infamous Alchemist's Cross." Ryo pointed to where it was painted on the wall.

"Like I said." Dan said. He looked at the desk. It was extremely big. He walked around and sat down. The desk was probably filled with things. He'd explore later. He then looked behind the desk. There was a door to a balcony overlooking a lake, and beside that were three computers.

"Three? Okay, I get mine and the laptop, but the third?" Ryo smiled.

"It's hooked up to a network. You can chat with anyone in the house that's logged in at anytime. You can even look at them. It also helps to share information. This house IS big. This is like the message board for everyone, so we aren't chasing each other, trying to find them."

"Pretty cool." He looked at Ryo. "You must be pretty wealthy." Ryo smiled.

"Riches, to me, is rubbish. I work doing one thing: writing. It's hard work sometimes, but you can get so much revenue out of it, it's crazy. But, I don't do it for the money: I write stories of inspiration, of help. They can guide people into the right course of action." Ryo smiled. "I also don't live for the money. I live for the kids I take care of. Tsukasa is not my real daughter. She, well, I am her sponsoring father. We're working on getting her officially adopted."

"Who else have you helped that went on to be dothackers?"

"That, my child, is a secret. Ask them. But, you already know of another two."

"Who?"

"You and Vanessa."

"Heh. Funny." Dan said. "Why do you do this?"

"Because, even though a child may come from riches or rubbish, they are still worthy of help. I am quite capable of doing it, so why not? It isn't an issue of why won't I, it's an issue of why shouldn't I. See?"

"Yes." Dan said. "I would like to thank you for every kindness you've shown us two. Hopefully one day I can repay you."

"Save The World first. Then we'll talk." Ryo said as he turned to leave. "I'll give you however long you want to explore the rooms. Here," Ryo reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch. It was black, with a background that changed colors. Dan hit a button and messages were displayed.

"WHAT-HO!" Dan said in surprise.

"It's synched with the network. It'll beep you at ten till ten. If you want dinner, it's at seven. If not, you have plenty of food here. Just throw it into your trash can. Jeeves will be by every day to empty it."

"Until I can." Dan said.

"Of course. Well, until we meet again, have a good afternoon." Ryo walked out of the door. Dan looked at him with a deep respect.

"There goes a man who is a king." Dan said to himself as he walked back into his room to explore. The office door shut behind him as he exited.

It didn't take long before he found some little surprises. By pointing the key chain to a picture of Starry Night, another door opened up, leading to Dan's bathroom. He smiled at that. It was almost as big as his room. He had a separate room just for the toilet. He smiled. Ryo really went all out.

When he got into the bed, he found it could be adjusted for firmness, angles, and a lot more functions. It even had a heat and cool button. He felt something next to him in the bed. He picked it up.

It was a Fullmetal plush. Dan laughed. He hadn't had a stuffed toy since he was a child. It felt good to have one again, oddly enough. Behind the room door were two cloaks, one for the bath, and the other modeled after the one that Edward Elric wore in the Anime show that Dan worshipped. On the wall behind him there were movie posters of his favorites. He smiled at that. It was the little touches. He then sighed.

"I can't return hom-" Dan's mind clicked. "The Epitaph of Ragnarok said I couldn't." He slapped himself on the head. "I'm so stupid." He sighed. "So, it has be pre-ordained. I can't argue with that." He brushed away a tear. "Never look back."

The office held many more surprises. There were books on everything, from Terry Goodkind to Sigmund Freud. There was even one by Ryo! He looked at it and vowed to read it. He looked at all the philosophy books. He then looked at the meditation books, and saw there were yoga tapes. Dan laughed.

He checked the desk to find it full of paper, pens, and other office accessories. He wondered what business he would be doing. He walked out onto the balcony to find a chair where he could sit and relax. Ryo really did think of everything. He looked over the balcony, remembering when he and Jas jumped the one at their house to escape Mr. Ides. He groaned. It was probably Mr. Ides who turned them in.

That liar.

He walked back inside his room to get cleaned up. He took a long, scalding hot bath. He got out of the bath and stretched, feeling much better. He dressed, and looked at the shoes.

Ryo had even gotten the special boots he wore.

This man had some serious OCD. Dan was positive of it now. He looked at his watch after he pulled his hair back.

"Almost time for dinner." He accessed the elevator and walked into the kitchen, where all the noise was.

"Ah, Master Dan." Jeeves said. "You are looking much better than you were."

"Thanks. I think." Dan said. Ryo smiled.

"How do you like it?"

"I found the bathroom." He said. Ryo laughed.

"Forgot to show you that one. My bad."

"No problem, it was fun." Vanessa looked confused.

"You couldn't find the bathroom? I get to mine by opening a door." She smiled. "It's hard to find. That's how I get to my office too!" Dan laughed.

"Mine's a little more complicated. Even if you are told how to!" He smiled at Ryo. "I'm lucky I got the idea to point the thing at different items and see what happens." He laughed. "But, I do have one question: why is there office materials in my desk?"

"There is?" Vanessa asked. "There's just candy in mine." Ryo laughed at Dan.

"Simple. I want you to work as my understudy." Dan, Tsukasa and Vanessa's jaws dropped at the same time.

"WHAT!" They all asked. Ryo smiled.

"If you're going to be here, you might as well learn from me. Besides, I'm not getting any younger! All of you are invited, of course, but there may be times where you two will have to leave." Dan pulled his jaw back up.

"Okay. It makes sense. I will accept." He said. The other two clapped. Ryo smiled.

"Thanks, Dan. We will have a celebration dinner. We'll go out though. I feel lazy." Dan laughed with the others.

"You know, I think I might want to change my name permanently." Vanessa looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, we can't return. All we have left are memories of something to fight for. We can get the four back home back up and running, but we can't interact with them personally. You know my philosophy, never look back. I did some serious thinking when I was in the bath. A lot of crying too, to be honest. But, memories are great, but that's all they are. We have to start a new life for ourselves. Thus, I want to officially change my name to Jeremie Sircosgi Ardiwin Claude. You do as you wish, Vanessa. I have to. Call it closure of a chapter, and the beginning of another. You all can still call me Dan, if you wish. Just when we're alone." Ryo smiled.

"You may have to teach me, young one." Ryo said. Everyone laughed. Vanessa nodded.

"I too, will change my name to Emily Renee Tanner. Vanessa to ya'll, I guess." She and Jeremie clapped hands.

"You know if we get married then you will sound triply French." Jeremie said to Emily. She laughed.

"I guess so."

"So, let's get a move on!" Ryo said. "I know a place in town."

"Not again." Tsukasa said. "Last time he said that I got food poisoning for a week."

"No. This place is good." Ryo promised. The four walked to the car, where Jeeves was already waiting. They drove off to dinner, which Jeremie thought was good, then back home, where they could unwind and wait until it was time for the meeting.

End of Book One


	9. Chapter Eight The First Annual Net Slum

Book Two- Voices

Chapter Eight- The First Annual Net Slum Dothackers Conference, version 2- The World

Sircosgi gated over to Net Slum. Aura flew over at him.

"I had heard you had fallen ill." She said as she gave him a hug.

"I got better. It took a while." He said, a smile on his face. "What's this meeting about?" Aura looked at him, straight-faced.

"You'll see in a second." Helba gated in. Sircosgi walked over to her.

"Ah, young Jeremie?" She said.

"Thanks, Helba, for listening to my friend."

"Well, when the message is 'Dan is going to die, the knights have him, shut down this place, send help, he's panicking, I am Jas's boyfriend,' so on and so forth, there isn't much I can do. I heard about what they did to you. Hell, I saw it from the videotapes. You are one tough nut to crack. You didn't crack though. Now do you see why we chose you?" Sircosgi nodded. "So, is living with Bear fun?" Sircosgi nodded.

"Certainly. He wants me as his understudy." Helba laughed.

"He likes you. How nice." Sircosgi nodded.

"Vanessa and I have also decided to permanently change our names to the ones you gave us. But, mine has a little tweak. I am Jeremie Sircosgi Ardiwin Claude." Helba laughed.

Bear logged in. "Ah, Bear. How much money did CC Corps spend on your expenditure?"

"Not enough." He said. Helba smiled.

"Revenge is fun." Badger said. Tsukasa nodded.

"I got a pair of new shoes." She said. "Revenge is profitable, too!" Helba laughed.

"Well, get to the meeting spot." Helba slammed her staff into the ground, sounding the gavel strike file. The circle grew silent. Helba motioned Sircosgi and Badger to the center. There was a breath of relief from around the circle.

Sircosgi, on a hunch, walked over to Ouka and whispered something. She gave him an item. He thanked her and walked back to his spot as Helba spoke.

"As you can see, they are alive. For all of those who saw the videotapes, remember what happened. Now you see why I chose, oh, how was it phrased- CHILDREN- to be dothackers." She glared at Crim and Ginkan at that. They looked at the floor in guilt. "They have extreme perseverance. Sircosgi here almost died, as most of you know." Helba's face turned grim. "He got his retribution." He smiled. "Now, onto business. Sircosgi, have you deciphered anymore of the Epitaph?"

"Only the part where it says that I can never return home."

"WHAT?" Subaru shouted. "You can't go back home?" Sircosgi shook his head.

"Our parents have already had a funeral for us. Dan and Vanessa are dead. Jeremie and Emily, however, are live and kicking." Helba smiled.

"Are you prepared to leave your past life behind?" Shugo asked.

"Family, school et al." Sircosgi said in a sad voice.

"I could never leave my brother!" Rena said.

"For the good of everyone, sacrifice must be made. It is as the law of Equivalent Exchange states: mankind without sacrifice. To obtain, an item of equal value must be offered up." Sircosgi sighed. "We have gained much, and we have lost much. In order to assure we gain a New World," Badger then interrupted.

"We must lose an old one." She said.

"That is incorrect!" Kamui said. "You can gain without sacrifice." Sircosgi laughed.

"Ultimately, someone pays the price. Where do you get the clothes you wear? Who do you think makes them?" Sircosgi chuckled again. "It comes from a cartoon, the law, but it is still valid."

"I refuse to listen to such lies." Ginkan stood.

"SILVER KNIGHT!" Badger cried. He stopped. Badger was pointing her finger at him. "You will sit down and shut up, or face the consequences. You remember what it's like to be deleted."

"She's threatening me. Besides, this child speaks of a law from a cartoon. I know. I saw it in the video store! Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a cartoon!" Ginkan proclaimed. No one replied. Sircosgi pointed Badger's finger down.

"Pardons, m'dear." He looked at Ginkan. "Power without Justice is meaningless. Justice without power is also meaningless." He looked at Ginkan. "Many believe that to be a lie. Guess what: it isn't. You said that quote yourself. This is known as an absolute truth. Try to go against it, and you will fall. Equivalent Exchange is an absolute truth. Try to go against it, and you will fail. Call it fate, pre-destination, or anything else if you wish.

"Gravity exists. Try to refute it. You can't. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't existent. However, you must have undeniable proof, and have tests run to prove it. Newton did, and Equivalent Exchange has. Playing this game expends calories. That's an Equivalent Exchange. Don't you see? In order to save The World, we had to lose our little sphere of a world." He then glared at Ginkan.

"You will, however, sit down and be quiet, just like you were told. I will not stand up for you again. In fact," he pointed the Valhalberd at Ginkan's face, "I may even delete you myself." Sircosgi's face was devoid of emotion. "This may be a game, but I am through playing around. I have lost too much to be usurped by people who refuse to follow me. Like it or not, WE are the new dothackers. WE are the only two properly equipped, besides Helba probably, to save The World. If you want to give it a try, go ahead. Just don't expect to find us supporting you in your endeavors.  
"Here's a piece of advice for the TWO of you- if you are not with us, you are against us. We will exterminate any threat with extreme prejudice. Look what happened with the Knights! You don't want to get on my bad side. The knights did, and they paid the price. Then again, so did we. Or, rather, so did I." He put Badger's finger back up and turned his back on the two. Helba entered the inner circle.

"Which is why we are here. The Knight's know you're logged into The World. They are launching the biggest effort to capture you two, an effort unrivaled EVEN by the one against Tsukasa."

"We feel honored to be so dangerous." Badger said.

"Now, all of us will be accompanying you."

"Except for me." Aura said.

"Except for you." Helba said. "I will be going. I will destroy anyone who gets in my berth. Anyone."

"I will delete anyone who gets in my way." Badger said, grasping her wrist.

"I get the bitch. And Hagarensi, if he shows up." Sircosgi said, referring to Celeste. Crim and Ginkan then entered the ring.

"We have something we'd like to say." Ginkan said.

"We were foolish to assume that you were too young to lead." Crim said. "I know I wasn't the best of leaders for the Crimson Knights. That's why I quit. I was afraid that a leader as YOUNG as you would cause problems, like I did." Crim smiled. "From what I have now learned and seen, you two are most capable." He bowed. "I pledge my life to you." Ginkan did the same, yet added some more words.

"You said it rightfully about Power and Justice. You could have allowed her to wipe me out just then, or you could have obliterated me. You have the power. Yet, you also have a righteous cause, coupled with that of justice. I respect that. I apologize for my words, and I pray you can forgive a fool like me, even though I know what you went through to be present here today.

Sircosgi took his halberd and tapped the two on the shoulder.

"We accept your pledge. Rise, and stand, for now, we go to war. Everyone, depart to Mac Anu on the double. Remember, Celeste is mine." Sircosgi said as he raised his arm to gate over. Helba raised her arm.

"Wait." She looked at everyone. "Use extreme prejudice. These are the Knights that almost killed Sircosgi here. These Knights almost undid everything we've fought for. Now, we are all soldiers. We are the Judge, Jury, and Executioner. Every one of these Knights, whether they were directly involved, are fair game. Thus, if anyone sees someone they know, think of this. Sircosgi here was raped. Constantly. They are the ones who did it. Let your anger fuel you, and you will become more powerful than any amount of Knights. If you need help, call. If you die, come back here. If we win, we win. If we lose, we all die. So, we will win." Everyone cheered. Sircosgi held the halberd up.

"Fanatics, gate over!" Everyone gated over, leaving Aura floating in Net Slum. She smiled.

"Fight well." She said, mainly to herself. She then began checking the other servers for problems.

"What's this?" She looked into it. "This can't be good."


	10. Chapter Nine Final Front

Chapter Nine- Final Front- The World

"Thus, view them as the ones who killed Kinohai, the interrogator, even though he is recovering nicely in the hospital." Celeste finished saying. The Knights cheered. Celeste had a ten-foot radius between her and the Knights. This was to ensure that everyone could hear, and that no one could try to attack her from outside of the circle, or inside of it for the matter. She raised her arm. "FOR THE WORLD!"

Twenty people gated in beside her. She gave a cry of surprise. Sircosgi was closest to her.

"BITCH!" He cried out. He swung his halberd at her, gaining a direct him. Celeste fell on the ground. He swung again, only to see her roll on the ground. The Knights, who were in shock, rose to help their leader. Helba laughed as she began to mow the knights down with her powerful magic attacks. The rest just melee fought, taking Knights down whenever they could. Celeste, with her axe, and Sircosgi, with his halberd, ended up being the longest battle.

"You were supposed to be in jail by now."

"I was supposed to be dead." Sircosgi rebutted.

"Where are you going to go? Your parents think you're dead."

"We will be fine where we are." Sircosgi swung his halberd at her face, just clipping her hair. Celeste tried to hit him, but Sircosgi flipped backwards. He smiled at her. "I'll be just fine." He pulled out his staff and held it in one hand as he help the halberd in the other. "Time to show you what a true dothacker can do." He pointed both the weapons at her. Celeste's face drained of all blood. She turned and ran into her headquarters. Sircosgi shook his head.

"CRAVEN!" He ran after her.

Badger and BT were in a bind. They were the victims of a scissors style formation, and were now surrounded on all sides. Badger looked at BT.

"Fuel me with MP." BT put her hand on Badger. She began to transmit all her MP to Badger, who pointed her hand at the Knights.

"DELETE!" The black and white ray flew, causing regiments of Knights to disappear. One snuck up behind her. She grabbed his head when she saw him. "Delete." His head disappeared, leaving his body an empty shell. The Knights turned foot and ran. They ran to find Helba with Kite and Shugo, each pointing at the Knights. They turned and met Sora who led the rest of the dothackers. They all threw their weapons down in surrender.

Sircosgi looked around the HQ. It was as dark as a tomb. He looked up at the windows, full of dust, and sighed. He raised his staff.

"RUE ROM!" He cleared the windows off, revealing the interior.

There were fifty knights headed by Celeste surrounding him. She smiled.

"These are the best of the best. They form my inner guard known as the Blood Red Knights. Not many people know about them. All of these people were at the Headquarters where you were captive. You did a nice number on that." She smiled. "Those five right there kidnapped you. I want to see you captured by them. Again. You five, attack." Sircosgi smiled as the five came up to him.

"I know kung fu."

"Hah. You're just a Wavemaster." Sircosgi laughed. He held up both of the weapons.

"Bring it, Barbie." The Knights charged him, axes swinging away. He dodged three of them, and blocked the other two. He then flipped, hitting the two attacking knights on their chins with his feet, knocking them to the floor. They turned to stone, signifying they had died.

"Impossible." Celeste said. Sircosgi had been wearing skirmisher weapons. They looked at his spiked brass knuckles, and at the spikes he wore on his legs.

"Nothing impossible for a dothacker." He then swapped his two current weapons with two swords. He looked at the three remaining Knights in the fray. "Three weapons, three knights. Sounds even." The Knights attacked. Sircosgi blocked two of the attacks, fell to the ground, and performed what appeared to be break dancing. The swords lashed out with his feet, providing four weapons. The Knights couldn't get close. Sircosgi then threw the two swords, piercing two of the knights. They faded away. He picked up his swords and looked at the remaining Knight on the floor.

"I surrender." He threw his axe aside. Sircosgi picked it up and stored it with his other items. He took his two swords, crossed them, and put the flat of the blades on each of the Knight's shoulders.

"I find you guilty." He brought the swords together like scissors, slicing the Knight's head off. There was immediate protest.

"How unchivalrous!" He heard one of the Knights say. He looked at who said it.

"Just like it was honorable to ambush me here." He scoffed. "Hypocritical liars, all of you." He charged into their ranks unexpected, killing them left and right.

"This one truly is the Lord of Ragnarok," Celeste said as she saw the last of her elite knights fall. Sircosgi looked at her, blood wrath in his eyes.

"Bring it, bitch." He pointed at her with his sword. She looked at him. He was cut in several places from his last attack. She might stand a chance. She jumped closer to him.

"Let's do this."

Everyone looked at Badger

"What are we going to do." Subaru asked. Badger smiled.

"Get them as close to each other as possible. Except for that one. Guard him carefully." They were soon crammed like sardines, the one was being held hostage by Sora. "You kill him, you die." Badger warned Sora. She then looked at the remaining Knights.

"How dare you think you could have stood against us. As Badger, the Lady of the Fearsome Foursome, I officially disband you."

"Why?" A voice cried out. Badger laughed.

"Do you even know of the danger you were in? We have been diligently fighting for the past few months in order to rid EVERYONE of this, knights, dothackers, and regular players alike. However, you decided we were a threat, if not likened to that of the Pharisees during the ministry of Christ. However, we refuse to be made martyrs by those who fight, unknowingly, for the enemy. We will, however, take out any threat to us. You sided with the enemy. You all had your chance to decide what would be best for you. However, by following orders, you became another Charge of the Light Brigade. However, this one will not have a poem written after it, because there was nothing noble about it."

"What are you going to do to us?" Another voice cried out. Badger laughed.

"Quoting from the poem- 'Theirs not to question why- theirs but to do,'" she paused, "'and die.'". Her faced was the utmost figure of anger.

She pointed at the center of the knights.

"DELETION!" The beam this time was much larger. It covered every knight, and wiped them out to oblivion. Badger clapped her hands together.

"NEXT!"

"Did everyone of them just go comatose?" Mirelle asked Mistral.

"Yes."

"Was it necessary?" Shugo asked Tsukasa. She merely nodded.

"They got in our way." Shugo sighed.

"Hey, where's Sircosgi?" Bear asked. Helba pointed at the Headquarters.

"If we go we may see the end of their fight. That is, of course, unless Sircosgi's already killed her."

Both of the fighters were good. Celeste was still amazed that Sircosgi could handle himself as well as he could, as hurt as he was. She was scoring more hits on him than he was on her. The end was soon. She smiled. Sircosgi then slid between her legs, grabbed an axe from the floor and planted it firmly between her shoulders. She gasped as she fell onto the ground. Sircosgi walked around to her front.

"Stabbed in the back. How appropriate." He said. She dropped her axe.

"Will I fall comatose?" He shook his head. "Then I will come back and destroy you." Sircosgi laughed.

"Your fifty best knights couldn't handle me. I escaped from a top-notch high security facility. I almost killed a torturer. I almost killed a guard with a bat. I almost killed a worker with my foot. I blew the building up. I recovered from the deep slashes I received. I was raped, shocked, mishandled, mistreated, starved, threatened, and otherwise harmed. And yet, I still manage to get along and still, you threaten me. Guess what, bitch? It's payback. You won't return to The World." He looked to see Helba and the rest behind her. "After I kill you, Helba is going to delete your character." Helba nodded grimly.

"You can't do that! It's illegal!"

"I don't think you're the one to make an argument about legality." Sircosgi laughed. "Consider your character, ah, how to say, kidnapped." He took the Valhalberd and sliced her head off. She fell to the ground, dead. Helba waved her staff around a bit.

"Her character data is now ours to use." She said with a smile. "I think I know what I'm going to do with it to. Now, we give you a present." Mimiru shoved forward a man.

"Hagarensi." Badger muttered. Sircosgi's eyes widened, and his face contorted to a grin.

"Prepare to die." He pointed the Valhalberd at him. "Death Ray!" A purple beam of light shot through the man, killing him on the spot, sending his real body into a coma. Sircosgi dropped to his knees.

"Mission Accomplished." He passed out, his character gating out.

"NO!" Badger cried out. She too logged out, along with Tsukasa and Bear.


	11. Chapter Ten Half Pain

Chapter Ten- Half-Pain- The Real World

Ryo was the first on the scene. He opened Jeremie's door, walked into his office, and found him contently asleep. He checked his rhythmic movements and vibrations. He smiled as he carried him to his bed. Tsukasa and Emily burst inside.

"Is he comatose?" Tsukasa asked.

"No. He overdid it, fighting the Knights. From what we can figure, there were about fifty. His ability directly affects him in this world."  
"You mean, he has his ability?"

"Not entirely. He is realizing what it is, however."

"You know what it is?" Emily asked.

"Yes, however I can not say what it is. Helba's orders."

"Really. So, when will he wake up?"

"Give him an hour." Ryo ushered them out of Jeremie's room. "Emily, contact Helba. Tell her he's all right." Emily nodded.

Ryo looked at the clock. It was already two in the morning. They had been fighting and meeting for four hours. He sighed. "Everyone, after that, go to sleep. Jeremie'll probably sleep through the night." Ryo left a note on Jeremie's office desk. He walked out of the room and closed the door, smiling at the plan he had set into place earlier that evening.

'Four hours' he thought.

One hour later Jeremie arose. He felt his head.

"It hurts." He sat up slowly. "That hurts even worse." He stood up, aided with the crutch. Someone, Ryo likely, had carried him from his office to his bed. He opened the office door, remembering he had a drink in there. He grabbed the drink off his desk.

"What's this?" He asked, seeing the note Ryo had left. He read it and smiled. He then took a sip of his drink.

"Lukewarm Coke." He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. He stretched and looked down at the crutch.

"I don't need you anymore." He said as he unhooked it from his arm. He took a tentative step forward, and was greeted with pain. He groaned.

"It hurts, but it is bearable." He sighed. "This is penance." Ryo coughed softly.

"Penance for what?" Jeremie stiffened then relaxed.

"No good deed goes unpunished."

"Ah. Is that an absolute truth?" Ryo asked, curious. Jeremie laughed.

"It's a moral code of mine. Call it part of Murphy's Law."

"If anything can go wrong, it will?" Ryo asked.

"I've been using it to my advantage against the Horsemen, using the unknown skills. Now there's only mine, and it has yet to take form." He looked at his hands. "Equivalent Exchange. I have gained so much, yet lost so much. It's only a matter of time when I lose some more. However, that isn't the case at the moment." He looked at his right arm and flexed it, before slamming it onto the wall. Ryo stared at that, then at Jeremie's face, which showed no pain. "You know, when all that stuff was happening, I lost feeling in my right arm?" Ryo looked shocked.

"You can't feel anything?" Jeremie shook his head. "That's no good." Jeremie laughed as he picked up the note.

"It's just a liability, being human. Now this note, what does it mean?"

"It's a test." Jeremie looked at it as he read it out-loud.

"'I thought what I'd do was I'd pretend I was one of those deaf-mutes.'" Jeremie looked at Ryo. "The test is?"

"Name the book it comes from. You have twenty minutes."

"Catcher in the Rye." Jeremie said, almost immediately. Ryo was shocked.

"How did you know that?"

"It's a pretty common phrase. It's also one of my favorites. It's also in a show that I watch. A hacker, the Laughing Man, uses a logo with that phrase around it to hide his identity." Ryo was still shocked.

"Regardless, that is superb. That does it, you will be an excellent understudy. You, well, do know it could take a while to complete your training?" Jeremie nodded. "Good. Get some sleep. We'll start later this week."

"Okay." Jeremie said. Ryo smiled.

Jeremie reminded Ryo of his own son: carefree, yet seemingly laid down with baggage. He was different from his son, yet so much the same. He smiled as he left the room.

Jeremie sighed.

"That was slightly scary." He looked onto the network message board. There was a message from Jeeves to Ryo concerning a phone call. Tsukasa had written Emily about a sleepover of some sort. Emily wrote him to ask him to reply when he woke up. He sighed and decided to put that one off. He would just see her. But, she would be mad. He typed in 'Awake at Three Thirty- Jeremie.'

He pulled his shirt off and cried out in pain when his wounds protested the stretching. He reached into his desk for a pain pill. He popped it into his mouth as he unzipped his pants. He sighed.

What was his life going to be like now? He didn't want to continue to have pain. He didn't want to continue to feel bitterness. He wanted joy, complete joy. He felt odd that he was this detached from his old family. He hoped Emily was doing as well as he was. He stepped out of his pants and took them and his shirt into the bathroom, along with a book he was going to start reading. He didn't worry about closing the door to the bathroom. Tsukasa and Emily knew well enough to stay out of his room. And Ryo, well, Ryo had already seen him nude. But, then again, so had Emily. And Tsukasa. And Mai. And Junichiro. That was more people than was at his birth, he was sure.

He tried to remember some of his childhood. He couldn't remember much, just a girl in a hallway that was filled with blood. He also remembered extreme pain all throughout his body. He sighed. He tried to think of better things, like the house he was in.

He slipped out of his boxers and turned the water on. He sat on a couch that was positioned in the bathroom right in front of the bath. He waited for it to fill as he opened his book.

"It is a sin to write this," he started to read. He looked at the bath a few minutes later and got in.

He stayed for half an hour, trying to get all the aches he had minimized. The bath, along with the painkiller, worked its magic. Jeremie put the book down and stepped out of the bath. He pulled the plug, dried off and went to the sink to brush his teeth, dry his hair out a little, and to apply deodorant. He turned from the mirror, his towel in his hair, and walked into his room.  
Sitting on his bed was two teenage boys.


	12. Chapter 11 Others

Chapter Eleven- Others- The Real World

They looked at him for a split second before averting their eyes. Jeremie immediately threw his towel around his waist, his wet hair falling wildly on his chest.

"Ah, Sircosgi, no one told us you were a nudist!" One of the boys said. Jeremie recognized the voice from The World. Then again, by calling him by his character name, it SHOULD have been obvious.

"Heh, well, they didn't tell us much about you!" The other kid said to the teen. The voices clicked in his mind.

"Kite? Elk?"

"At your service."

"Do you have aromatic grass?" Elk asked, joking around. Jeremie laughed.

"What are your real names?"

"Just call us by our character names. What do you want to be referred to as?

"Well, call me Jeremie." Jeremie said. "It's my name now."

"Right Jeremie." Kite said. "Well, I'm sure you know what's going on."

"No. WHY are you two in my room? At six thirty in the morning, nonetheless!"

"Bear didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Kite laughed.

"You'll see." Was all Elk would say. Jeremie walked over to his wardrobe and picked out some clothes. He got the red pair of karate pants that Ryo had gotten him back in the states. He put on his Elric Cloak. He pulled the towel from his hair and put it into his bathroom. He didn't bother putting his hair up. He walked back in to see Kite wearing the blue pair of the same pants that he had on. Kite was doing the hammer dance.

"Can't Touch This! Bun dun dun dun, dum bum, Can't Touch This!" Jeremie laughed then grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Guess I won't be getting much sleep tonight." He said.

"Jet lag. Sue us." Elk said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Okay." Jeremie threatened. Ryo walked into the room.

"Ah, you guys have seen each other. I was wondering when you would stop bathing."

"Tell nudist boy to wear clothes." Kite complained.

"Excuse me!" Jeremie said, mock angry. "I didn't know I was going to entertain people tonight." Ryo looked at the ground.

"Yeah, about that." He laughed sheepishly. "It's a surprise party for you two. Erm, well, you see, according to your records, your birthdays are this week." Jeremie nodded.

"I see."

"Well, surprise!" Ryo said. Jeremie laughed.

"Well, I don't know who was more surprised, them or me." Jeremie said. "Who else is here?"

"Anyone who asked Helba for flight arrangements." He shook his head. "Silly hacker. She is coming as well."

"WHAT?" Everyone else said at the same time. Ryo silenced them.

"She'll be wearing a cloak so no one can tell who she is. Remember, Cyber Hacking is a crime punishable by death, and she can't be recognized by any of us, just in case." Jeremie froze at that.

"I had forgotten that little fact about Cyber Hacking." Ryo looked at him.

"They have yet to execute the creator of Deadly Flash." He said. Jeremie sighed.

"I don't want to live my life running from a crime I committed to save."

"And you won't. They don't know who you are. Now you can build new homes, dreams and relationships. You have many friends worldwide, people who you can trust. It's never easy when you're in the hot seat, but you will look back on it and smile." Kite nodded.

"I'm the one who helped kill Morganna. I got in trouble for 'hacking' but, well, later on it doesn't escalate to as big a deal as originally thought. You just get forgotten, like we were."

"You and Blackrose?" Jeremie said.

"You've done your homework." Elk said. Jeremie smiled.

"Well," Ryo said, "we need sleep. Boys, where are you going to go?"

"Well, we were going to hang with Jeremie here, but-"

"It's okay. I have enough sleep. I was going to get a snack and watch television, but now I have company." He opened his fridge. "Grab whatever you want."

"We might have to call in some more company." Elk muttered upon seeing the stockpile Jeremie had.

Soon there were more guys in the room, all of them insisting to be referred to by their character names. They had Sora, a younger kid, Shugo, who was their age, Orca, Kite's friend and Ginkan, who was older than them by a few years. Ginkan looked at Jeremie's wounds.

"I wasn't sure how bad they were. You got a good stitch job." He said. Jeremie smiled.

"I can't remember who did them." Ginkan laughed.

"Well, from what I can see, it's pretty lucky you're around to remember that you can't remember." The two of them laughed. Sora, in the meantime, had been given soda. Bad idea. At any time of day.

"BOING BOING BOING BOING BOING BOING!" He shouted as he bounced around the room. Everyone sighed.

"Let's hope he doesn't try to PK us." Shugo said. Jeremie looked on his locked chest, where his weapons were kept. After the CC Corps fiasco, Ryo insisted that he had a manner of weapons in his room and office. Jeremie still had to look and see what he had. Orca and Kite were busy talking about something that happened back at their home. Ginkan shook his head.

"You know," he said to Jeremie, "I never pictured you this young. I mean, well, you know what I mean. I had imagined you to be in the twenties."

"I am. I'm twenty-one."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. Well, there are those who act older than they are, and the vice-versa." He looked at Ginkan. "I had always thought you were much older than you were." Ginkan smiled.

"I try to appear that way, so Subaru can rely on me."

"And does she?"  
"On occasion." Sora bounced into the bathroom. Jeremie sighed.

"Let me deal with him." He said, following Sora.

"Heeheehee!" Sora cried as he squirted Jeremie's facial cream around. Jeremie put his arms underneath Sora's armpits and linked his hands behind Sora's head, binding him down. Sora cried out. Jeremie laughed. He called Elk in to turn on his sink. He wanted it cold. REALLY cold. The sink filled up, and Jeremie dunked Sora's head briefly underneath the water.

"MURDER!" Sora cried out, then sobered. Jeremie laughed.

"Feeling better?" He asked. Sora nodded. "No more sugar for you." Jeremie walked in to see them putting on a movie.

"Ghost in the Shell? Good choice. Erm, should Sora watch this?"

"He's old enough." Kite said.

"I think." Shugo said.

"Let's hope." Ginkan said.


	13. Chapter 12 Happy Rebirthday

Chapter Twelve- Happy Rebirthday- The Real World

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. Jeremie laughed. Everyone was in the dining room.

"It's a little too late for that." Everyone was there. Well, except for Aura, of course. Sora sat by himself, occasionally saying 'Kusanagi'. Jeremie laughed at him. He hadn't taken the movie very well, apparently. Helba sat in a corner, alone, sipping her tea, wearing a black cloak that disguised her face, figure, and anything else physical about her. Jeremie walked over to her.

"So, we finally meet." He said to her. She merely laughed.

"I guess so." She took another sip of her tea. Jeremie sat down next to her.

"You don't seem to be the social one." He said.

"Being a professional hacker isn't exactly a social job."

"Good point. But still, you aren't currently AT your job. You are here on your own free will."

"Yes, but I can't let loose. People here respect me." Jeremie laughed. "I didn't realize I was being funny." Helba said, her honeyed voice angry.

"People respect me. I've been through hell. Yet, I still have fun, and people respect me." He paused to drink a little of his drink. "It's part of being human. You have to do some things that are fun, if only to you, at least."  
"My job is fun." Helba said. "I have been saving The World for years now, assisting everyone here. But," she said, "there are other things." She leaned over. "I'll tell you, privately."

"Follow me." He bowed out of the room, Helba in tow. They entered the library. They sat on a couch together. "Well?" Helba laughed.

"I like to dance in the rain. I also like to play with my cat. Very independent."

"Sounds familiar." Jeremie said.

"Very funny. However, nowadays, I am enjoying doing karaoke." Jeremie laughed.

"You go to bars and do it?" Helba nodded. "Awesome." He laughed. He stood. Helba grabbed his arm.

"I want to show you what I look like."  
"You're running a high risk doing that." Jeremie warned.

"I trust you. However, you can't tell anyone who or what I look like." Jeremie nodded. Helba pulled her hood down.

Emily looked for Jeremie.

"Where could he be?" Jeremie walked back in with Helba. "Ah. There he is." Ryo looked at Helba. He winked. Helba made a small gesture with her hand, signaling that she had seen him. She looked at Jeremie.

"I have one last request. Allow me to see your wounds." Jeremie nodded. He pulled his shirt up, revealing his stomach. Helba ran her hand softly over his skin, around the wounds. "You're pretty strong." She said.

"Watch it." Jeremie said. "It's tender." Helba laughed.

"Sorry." She put her hand on the bottom of his shirt and pulled it down. "Thanks. You've given me the determination to continue on." She pulled her hood back enough to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Rebirthday, little boy." She said as she put an item into his pocket. She walked back to her corner and took a sip of her tea. Jeremie laughed.

"There is a mysterious person if there ever was one." He said softly. Ryo walked to the middle of the room.

"It's time for gifts for the two. If everyone would follow me to the next room, please." He opened the door to the game room. Everyone ushered in like the obedient dothackers they were.

Okay, so there was chaos in that feat. Ryo groaned.

"WHY again did I agree to this?" BT walked over to him.

"So we could see each other again." She gave him a kiss. "When are you going to let me move in?" She asked. Jeremie was struck by how pretty she was. She said she used to be a model, but it never clicked in his mind that she meant a MODEL. He laughed.

"Move? In? You? Old man, are you crushing on BT?" Ryo laughed sheepishly.

"So we went on a few dates. We enjoy each other's company. As for your question, it's whenever you want. I would love to have you around, especially to help with a few items of business." He said, cryptically. Jeremie rolled his eyes.

"Um, Ryo, you didn't tell me that there were GIFTS involved." Jeremie said, Emily long gone. Helba still sat in her corner.

"Surprise?" Ryo said. Jeremie groaned.

"I hope they didn't spend TOO much." He said. Helba laughed.

"Selfless selfish boy." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeremie asked, slightly irked.

"Simple. You want the gifts, but you feel bad for wanting them. Correct?" Jeremie gaped.

"How did you-" Helba laughed.

"I'm not exactly a fool." She said. She stood and looked at Ryo. "I know it may be rude, but I must leave. I must monitor events back home. You understand." Ryo nodded.

"Very well. Thanks for coming." He said. Helba motioned Jeremie over.

"Use it well." Was all she said. She gave him one last kiss before she walked out of the room. Jeremie looked at her departing figure. BT laughed.

"Looks like Helba has a crush."

"No, she just wants to help."

"Then why doesn't she kiss everyone here?" Ryo asked. Jeremie groaned.

"Just don't tell Emily."

The gifts were nice; Jeremie had to admit, if not a bit lavish. He received clothing, movies, some wine, knick-knacks, and other more 'adult' items that they had to hide from Sora and Mirelle. Emily got the typical girl items; clothes, clothes, shoes, clothes, makeup, clothes, bath lotions, and clothes. She was ecstatic. After that they all took out the cake. Jeremie laughed. It was the same group picture that he had in his room. They all sang Happy Birthday, and ate cake, hamburgers, and snacks. Jeremie took a sip of his red wine. He was glad, for sure, but he knew that this joy would soon end. Soon they would all have to leave, and he would have to go save The World. But, when he expressed this to Balmung, he only got one thing in reply to the subject.

"But, for now, enjoy the blooming of Cherry Blossoms." Jeremie was unsure of how Sakura trees played in this, but he got the point. Be happy, because soon hell would break loose. He sat down with BT to eat. He noticed that she took off the lettuce on her burger.

"I take it you don't like lettuce." He said.

"No. There's a story behind that and my name, you see-" Ryo interrupted.

"Okay, it's time for a little Karaoke. And, you two," he pointed to Emily and Jeremie, "had better do at least one duet. I heard from Mai and Junichiro that they cried after both of them sang." Jeremie laughed.

"Tokuoka cry? Inconceivable." The two got up.

"Sen No Kotoba?" Jeremie asked.

"Melodies of Life." Emily said.

"That one'll make me cry."

"The other one will make ME cry." Emily argued. Jeremie laughed.

"Fine. We'll do Happiness?" Emily nodded. "But later. Much later." Sora got up and selected a track.

"Why do I PK?" He asked before the music started. "CAUSE I CAN CAN CAN CAN CAN CAN!" Everyone burst out laughing at that. Sora bowed. Jeremie laughed. It was going to be a crazy night.


	14. Chapter 13 Divide

Chapter Thirteen- Divide- The Real World

After hearing Mimiru, Subaru, Rena, Blackrose and Mistral sing 'Voulais-Vous Coucher Avec Moi, C'est Soir', Jeremie sang Advice, which garnered praise for his ability to do voices. Bear and BT sang 'Time of my Life'. Tsukasa and Elk sang and danced to 'Beauty and the Beast'. Jeremie, Sora and Mirelle sang 'Hagane no Kokoro', and Emily managed enough bravery to sing 'Real Emotion.' At that point, everyone was happy. Then, unexpectedly, Helba walked back in, sounding extremely grumpy.

"Damn flights are all delayed- HEY!" She said, suddenly in a cheerful mood. "Karaoke." She looked at the song selections and laughed. "Jeremie, I would be honored if you sang 'We Move On' with me." Jeremie obliged, laughing internally, everyone else looking at Helba in surprise.

"WHAT?" Blackrose finally said. Sora laughed.

"Old lady finally let loose."

"Or has a few screws loose." Mirelle said in an undertone. Mistral groaned in the fashion of all parents.

"CHILD! What am I going to do with you?" The party then got rid of Sora and Mirelle at that point by pulling rank and bedtime rules. The two were, least to say, unhappy.

Ryo ushered all of them upstairs to the third floor. Jeremie gaped.

"You have a BALL FREAKIN ROOM on the third floor?" Ryo laughed.

"Among other things. I'll show you later." He promised. Everyone then walked into a bar-type room, Jeeves acting as bartender. THAT was when the party started. Everyone got rid of all their inhibitions towards each other, except for Helba, who still wore her cloak. It ended up being a story time, however skewed it might have been, with stories ranging from sex, lies, and videotapes. They even breached the topic of past lives, metaphysics, and the current status of The World. Helba logged in on the computer, in the corner nonetheless, to check on things. She coughed on what she was drinking from surprise.

"What's up?" Jeremie asked. She merely motioned him over, grabbed an extra visor, and plugged it in. Jeremie gasped.

Net Slum was full of floating corpses. Mac Anu was full of floating corpses. Jeremie shook his head.

"How can this be?" Helba groaned.

"I fear the Horsemen are not as dead as we would hope them to be." Jeremie sighed.

"Tomorrow. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Check on the flights." Helba did.

"All are back up and running. Shall I officially crash your party?" Jeremie motioned her to do so.

"All dothackers, report." Everyone silenced. "We are officially BACK on duty. Everyone please follow me to the airport to take your flight back home. Report to The World at ten-hundred-hours according to THIS time zone. Please make note of it now. It is of utmost importance." She walked out of the room. Everyone grabbed their items, Sora and Mirelle, and left. Jeremie sighed.

"That was fun." He said, finally. Emily groaned.

"All you did was hang out with Helba." He looked at Emily.

"Sorry." Emily shook her head.

"Ever since the events with CC Corps, we've grown further apart. I'm not blaming anyone," She said at Jeremie's angry glare, "but, well, it isn't working between us anymore. We'll always be friends, but, well, it just can't go on like this." Jeremie nodded.

"I agree." He gave Emily a hug. "Friends." She laughed.

"That was easier than I thought it would have been." BT said. Jeremie looked at her.

"Still here, BT?" She laughed.

"I'm taking Ryo's proposition."

"You're staying?" Emily asked, flabbergasted.

"My stuff is moving here in the next week or so." She looked at Ryo. "Would you kindly show me to my room?" The two walked off. Jeremie bowed to Emily.

"Until tomorrow, Emily."

"Same to you, Jeremie." The two laughed as they walked out of the bar.

Jeremie looked at what Helba had given him. It was a USB data transfer chip. He plugged it into his computer to examine. He coughed in surprise.

"The Horsemen Litany!" He printed it out to read while in bed.

"Known where the Horsemen were created...  
After the fires doth heat hell...  
The sky in The World doth darken.  
And air doth fills with Death.  
From the pits of hell beyond the oceans,  
A sign of the Horsemen comes.  
Riding the Horse is: Conquest, the terrible conqueror,  
to defeat all who stand.  
Mirage of Enigma, Chaos,  
Betrays with the help of others,  
and did aid the Horsemen.  
And by the Might of Injustice,  
a creator of lies enters The World,  
and demands all there is.

With the Horsemen, Boragia,  
the power to tell the dark future of Death,  
hope darkens, sadness and despair rule.  
Uso schemes when swallowed by the Horsemen.  
Casper seduces with the sweet trap of lies and betrayal.  
Horsemen reach the center, and spirits shall rise.  
The ghosts still remain with more cruelty to punish and destroy.  
And with the turbulent destruction after the ghosts,  
A void splits The World.  
From deep within the void arrives Death."

He looked at it in confusion.

"Why is it always so damn confusing?" He went back into the office and posted it onto the network. He looked at the chip.  
"Thanks, Helba." He turned the lights out and went to sleep.

He failed to realize what the true gift in the chip was.


	15. Chapter 14 Ah, Chaos

Chapter Fourteen- Ah, Chaos- The World

Sircosgi gated in to Net Slum. Helba was busy moving all the bodies to one side. He assisted her.

"You're here early." She said. He laughed.

"Thanks for the gift." He said. "I hope I can understand it." He said. Helba just laughed.

"You will. Eventually." She looked at the floating corpses.

"Where did you find that fragment? And where did all these come from? What are they?" Helba shushed him.

"I got the fragment from an old," she looked for the word, "associate of mine named Chaos. He'll be by later to explain what's going on." She looked at Sircosgi, looking very grim. "There is something you need to know beforehand. The three Horsemen you have beaten have risen and assimilated into one. I have a picture of it, but I do warn you, it is pretty gruesome." He shook his head.

"Let's see it." Helba waved her wand and the file appeared. Sircosgi grabbed it and opened it. He retched. This thing looked like death, warmed over in a microwave. It was all three, yet dripping with blood, and looking zombie-esque. She was right. He closed the file. "Thanks for the warning."

"I do not know how this happened." Sircosgi sighed.

"I do." Helba looked at him.

"How so?" Sircosgi quoted from the fragment he just received.

"Horsemen reach the center, and spirits shall rise. The ghosts still remain with more cruelty to punish and destroy. And with the turbulent destruction after the ghosts, A void splits The World.  
From deep within the void arrives Death." He waved at the bodies. "These must be the spirits they speak about. The triumvirate must be the ghosts. Helba," he said urgently, "we are in the last stages of this fight." Helba nodded thoughtfully.

"You were able to use part of what I gave you." She sighed. "You are correct. I ascertained as much when Chaos sent the litany to me. Hopefully he will be able to explain in better detail." Some others started to gate in. Helba looked at Ginkan. "Don't slice them." She said in a tone that meant business. Ginkan nodded.

Everyone was there on the arranged time. Helba looked around.

"I would like to prep everyone on the situation. Sircosgi, I, and Chaos know."

"Chaos?" Crim asked.

"Yes." A twin blade appeared. He had black hair that reached his mid-back. He was dressed in an dark blue outfit similar to that of Kite's, yet without the markings, and the shirt, or hat. He had one marking on his chest, and that was of the all-seeing eye.

"Who are you?" Subaru asked.

"A friend." Helba said.

"I am here to," Chaos paused, "teach. You all are like children playing as grown-ups. Pay attention, and you might be able to fight this." He waved his hand towards all the corpses. "The Horsemen Triumvirate have exercised their ability- which is essentially raising all the skins of the people cut down in this battle. I have yet to know how this will pan out. I do know that they shouldn't be harmed. CC Corps has yet to put out a bulletin concerning this matter, but when, not if, it does, it will be to delete everything. If these are deleted, well, the repercussions could be great."

"How do you know so much about CC Corps?" Sircosgi asked. Chaos laughed.

"I am an employee there. It allows me to hack without suspicion. Kinda like Piros did, except on a larger scale. From my office, I was able to acquire one of the two fragments of the remaining Epitaph of Ragnarok, at least that we know of. The other one is much the same, for sure. I can't say exactly. However, according to it, we are in the last stages of this battle. If you kill this monster, somehow Death will rise. However, if you don't kill this beast, then all of the lives here," he waved at the corpses, "are forfeit. They will probably all die." He sighed. "That is all I know at the time."

"Chaos, tell me, why does CC Corps have a high alert facility?" Badger asked.

"Simple. Consider it like this: Cyber Hacking is a crime punishable by death. Most people don't want to die. Hackers can program regular jails to open, seeing as everything is electronic, thus they built the facility. The facility was supposed to be hacker proof. At least, it WAS, until Helba did her magic."

"It had a complex barrier system of a firewall. It was almost impossible to break through." She said. "It took me hours to do it." She smiled. "Whoever programmed it is a genius."

"I did." Chaos said. "I also left that backdoor you eventually discovered. I knew a situation like this would arise, so I did it for the safety of the innocent." He smiled.

"How were they able to do that without the government freaking out?" Sircosgi asked.

"Internet is one of the USA's highest forms of revenue. If they were to do anything to offend CC Corps, then they would lose revenue. So, they assisted building the facility." Sircosgi and Emily went slack-jawed. "Most of the soldiers there worked for the government in a prior job. The interrogator? Worked at Guantamino Bay before being hired by CC Corps." He laughed. "Caused quite a stir back in the day." He sobered. "Point is, you two made asses out of the government. They're looking for you. Luckily, they can't find you."

"But CC Corps will know that we're alive because our characters-"

"Were passed on to a Jeremie and Emily. They looked into it, and have dismissed it already." Jeremie laughed.

"Idiots."

"Well, they aren't ALL bright." Chaos said. "Ah, jeez, I have to go. Someone's coming. I will see you all later."

"Will do." Helba said as he gated out. "You all have been briefed. You must obtain knowledge of this creature's weakness. Don't kill the corpses. All of you are deployed. I will be transferring the corpses away from where you are fighting, which is Carmina Gadelica. You have your mission. Follow your leaders, Sircosgi, Badger, Bear and BT. God Speed." Everyone gated out except for Sircosgi. He just looked at Helba.

"See, everyone still respects you." Helba pointed her wand at Sircosgi and laughed.

"Get going." She said as she tapped him on the head with the staff and gated him over.


	16. Chapter 15 Ghostbusters

Chapter Fifteen- Ghostbusters- The World/The Real World

"What the hell?" Sircosgi said. The entire town was filled with the corpses.

"How many people have been affected by this?" Badger said. Sircosgi looked closer at them.  
"They aren't what we think they are." He said.

"What do you mean?" Orca asked. Sircosgi looked at the group.

"I want you to start killing all of the corpses. HELBA, transfer EVERY corpse from every field here."

"You're killing-" Helba protested.

"Trust me." Sircosgi said. Badger looked at Sircosgi.

"You monster." The town began to fill up with bodies. Orca got what Sircosgi was doing.

"Leave one of each." He said. The others caught on. Badger was still in confusion.

"This was a carefully planned out attack of Chaos, the Horseman, NOT the hacker, and possible Conquest. They took all the skins of those fallen and duplicated them repeatedly. If we kill all but one of each, we may be able to save them."

"And if not."

"I'm not sure. At the least we can trace the data in them and find out where is has been. Helba, I am sending one over to you," Sircosgi said. "Read its data." He gated over to Net Slum, holding the skin of Joker. He then gated back over and instructed everyone to start killing every Joker that remained.

Casper smiled.

"They're falling right into our trap." She said.

"You've done well, my child. Go now and observe from a closer distance." A voice said. She smiled.

"Let's jam."

The group, after three hours of constant work, had managed to delete the skins, just as planned. They looked at the ones remaining.

"Everyone take one and gate over to Net Slum." Sircosgi instructed as he led the pack. Casper too gated over to Net Slum, yet she did it as to not be seen by the group. She smiled. They might even get the hacker, she thought. They congregated all the corpses into one area. Helba looked at them.

"I am unable to read the data without ripping the skin to shreds. Sorry." She deposited Joker's corpse with the others. A light flashed. The bodies all melted.

"What's happening?" Sora asked. Casper leapt from the sky.

"Thanks." A distorted voice said. Suddenly the three conjoined Horsemen formed from the melted skins. Everyone just stared.

It looked like raw meat. It was dripping blood everywhere. It just looked like, well, death. Sircosgi exchanged his staff, put on skirmisher gear and wielded two swords, just to begin with. He looked at Casper.  
"How?" He demanded.

"It just is." She said. "I command you to attack them." The Horsemen did just that. The part that resembled Conquest, the body, struck out at the group, knocking them everywhere. The two masks of Chaos were found where the breasts would be. They lashed out at those who remained where they were with a beam, knocking several backwards. Injustice was the head, and it glared at people, emitting a ray that lowered their defensive points. Sircosgi looked at everyone.

"Do or die." He just said before charging at the Horsemen. The others followed suit. The Wavemaster's primary job was health recovery, though they were able to raise defensive points every once in a while. Helba, however, didn't join them. She was in the front lines, casting powerful magic spells that would have obliterated any normal monster. But this was not in any way normal. She got blasted backwards by a spell. Sircosgi ran after her. She looked at him.

"Help me up." She asked. Sircosgi did so. Helba looked at him.

"I don't know how to beat it." She said in a moment of rare frailty. Sircosgi thought for a second.

"Divide and conquer." Sircosgi said. "It is a theme in both Epitaphs. If we can divide them, we may be able to get the upper hand." Helba nodded and composed herself.

"I will rally the others. What is your plan."

"I'm gonna kill Casper." Helba nodded. Sircosgi rushed over to Casper who was watching the events unfold.

"They can't deal any damage because they don't know the secret." She said in a singsong voice. Sircosgi stopped running about five feet away from Casper.

"Hey!" He shouted. Casper spun around, Valhalberd in hand.

"Prepare to die." Casper said, moving to an attack stance. Sircosgi whipped his halberd into play.

"Wanna Jack with the Ripper?" He asked, his voice dripping with anger. Casper rushed him, slicing at him. Sircosgi rolled underneath the attack and swung at Casper's legs, who just jumped into the air and stabbed downwards. Sircosgi's right arm was cut from Casper's attack. He growled.

"OKAY!" Helba cried out. "Attack the seams." Everyone centralized their attacks on the seams holding the Horsemen together. Light began to show from where the seams were ripping. "CONTINUE!" Helba cried, adding her magic to the attack. Injustice and Chaos separated from Conquest, giving them three separate entities to fight. Helba charged at Conquest and bashed it on its chest. Everyone then attacked the closest Horseman, finding that they were mortal and had an extremely high HP amount.

Sircosgi changed from the halberd to a Twin Blade weapon, one similar to that of Sora. Casper laughed.

"Is that your gift, class jumping? Mighty pathetic." She said, sarcastically. Sircosgi just charged her and performed a break dance style of attack, hitting her with both his Skirmisher and Twin Blade weapons. The attack knocked her backwards, giving her a moment to look at the remnants of the Horsemen. Chaos was gone, Injustice was laying there unable to attack. Conquest was almost gone. She looked at Sircosgi, who had equipped two swords.

"Damn you." She said as she charged him, halberd's point ready to skewer him. He laughed as she reached him. When the point was only five feet from him, he used his swords to deflect it upwards, giving him a clear shot at kicking Casper's mid-section. An action that he did. Casper dropped to the ground seven feet from where she had once stood. Her halberd was nowhere in sight. She looked back at the others. Injustice was getting the last strike before death. She felt two cold pieces of steel on her shoulders. She looked back up to see Sircosgi.

"As Bearer of Light, I do hereby delete you." He brought the swords together-

-And nothing happened. Casper's body was permeable. She looked, first in surprise, then in joy.

"Looks like my boss doesn't want me to die currently. Oh well. Thanks for your help." She said in joyous jubilation. Sircosgi looked in surprise.

"Help?" He asked himself. There was a cry from the others as they found the two other books. He looked back to see Casper seeping through the ground. He plunged his sword through her midsection, but to no effect. She laughed at his frustration. Sircosgi just walked back to the group.

"Okay, do we have the two books?" He asked. Ouka nodded.

"Yessir."

"Good. I want them to be placed under Helba's strongest protection. We can't afford for them to be stolen. I want to meet in two days. Until then, everyone is on leave. Don't log in unless you absolutely feel the need to. Except Helba, of course." Helba smiled at that. "I will see you in forty-eight hours." He logged out, followed by everyone else. Five seconds later he logged back in. Helba smiled again.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked. Sircosgi walked closer to her.

"I want the books placed in three separate shields. At no point should they be within ten feet of each other. Apparently we were helping Death's cause. I think it may be related to the books. I will try to figure out what it means. I trust you can ask Chaos?" Helba nodded. "Good. I leave you to your task." He logged out. Helba's smile faded.

"Just as confused as him." She placed the books in her strongest shields and left to write Chaos. Aura came out of hiding.

"What's wrong?" She asked Helba.

"Everything."


	17. Chapter 16 Lessons

Chapter Sixteen- Lessons- The Real World

Twenty-four hours passed since the attack of the Horsemen. Jeremie banged his head against his desk.

"Why is it all so difficult?" BT walked in his office.

"Simple. If it were easy then everyone would be able to do it. The fact that it's difficult is what sets us apart from everyone else."

"Erm, thanks?" Jeremie said. BT laughed. "Wait. Why are you here?"

"Ryo wants to know if you're ready for your first lesson." Jeremie nodded. "Good. I will be attending, for apparent comic relief. At least, that's what Ryo says. I'll bring him in." She said, acting like his secretary. Jeremie laughed. The two then entered.

"Ah, Jeremie." Ryo said. Jeremie acknowledged Ryo's attempt to incorporate his new name. "Are you ready for the first lesson?"

"Yes, of course." Ryo brought out his steno pad.

"Great. Now, today we're going to learn about story-lines, plots, anti-thesis, thematics, genres, and characters: whether they are dynamic or static, and whether they undergo a change in personality or not. So, get out some paper." He waited for a second as Jeremie got out a sheet of paper. "Good. Now, I am going to say and define those terms." Jeremie put the pen on the paper and began to write.

Jeremie's brain itched. The lesson was only one hour complete, but his brain itched. He looked at Ryo.

"Okay, so I get pretty much everything. Now what?" Ryo laughed.

"I want you to create a character."

"Okay."

"But, this character must represent you. I want you to put all of your flaws, imperfections and problems into this character. At the same time, I want it to have all of your good traits. Name the character whatever. I want there to be a complete profile, background, and two-page intro written in one hour. I want the profile done on a separate page so BT can draw it out. Be very specific, else it not look like you want it to." He laughed at Jeremie's expression as he put a timer on the desk. "Begin."

Thirty minutes had passed. Jeremie was putting the pedal to the metal. He had already churned out the profile and the background story. Now he was contemplating what story he was going to write the character in. He looked at the few pictures he had on his desk and decided. He began to write.

"I never knew I would be in such a predicament: caught in a story that was so much bigger than I was. But, then again, it is always best to start at the beginning." He wrote as the first sentence.

The timer went off as Jeremie wrote the last sentence. As he put the period on, Ryo reached over and grabbed the papers. He scanned it over briefly, stopped, and read it more thoroughly. He motioned BT over, whom then read it and glanced at Ryo. The two then looked at Jeremie.

"Okay." Ryo said. "Give me a second to think." Jeremie looked at the ground.

"I suck." He said. BT looked at him.

"No. Actually, this is a most excellent story." Ryo grunted. "The character is most definitely yourself." He said. "And you start at the beginning of your adventures on being a dothacker. This is something I want you to continue writing. Each day, I would like you to write one chapter, no more, no less." He looked at BT. "This could be a blessing. If he were to write the entire story, we may be able to publish it. It could be the one damning testimony against the corruption that is in CC Corps. Then again," he looked at Jeremie, "it could upset some people, mainly your parents. Be careful." He said. Jeremie smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. Ryo walked off, leaving BT alone with Jeremie.

"So, young one," she said, "what do you plan to do after you save The World?" Jeremie stopped.

"I haven't thought of that." He admitted. "I have no clue, except I will complete my training with Ryo. After that, well, who knows?" He said with a smile. BT laughed.

"Think a little more on it. That could come sooner than you think." She said cryptically.

"Which, when translated, means?" Jeremie asked.

"Patience, young Jeremie. Just think of possible plans. Anything. To charge into life without a goal is suicide." She stood up. "Trust me on that."

Jeremie watched her exit. He stretched and heard his watch beep. Sighing he looked at its face.

"New message posted by Emily." It flashed for a few seconds. Jeremie opted to roll to the computer rather than read it on his watch. He double clicked the icon and, as he waited for it to load, turned on his music. He looked back on the screen and read the message.

"Jeremie, meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes. Love- Emily." Was what it read. Jeremie sighed.

"Great." He marched downstairs, his side slightly hurting. "I guess that's an unerasable sin." He muttered. He walked into the kitchen to find Emily waiting for him. She looked at him.

"Jeremie, I want to talk."

"About?"

"Us." Jeremie sighed.

"We're friends. That's all there is to it."

"I mean, well, what happened to us?" Emily said. Jeremie laughed softly.

"You're the one who broke up with me." He sighed. "It's just the situation. We can do it, just not as a couple." He said, a small smile on his face. "Maybe what you saw changed your mind. Or, maybe it's my attitude towards everything that's been happening. Who really knows?"

"Yeah. Maybe. Well," Emily said, "what did you do with Ryo and BT today?" Jeremie laughed.

"Well, we started-" Tsukasa ran into the room.

"Trouble." She said. Jeremie looked at Emily before walking to his room, Emily closely behind him.

Jeremie turned on his camera and accessed the network chat. He saw everyone's face and officially typed in the message that said 'I'm Here'. Ryo smiled.

"Good. We just received the following message. I am streaming it onto the board." He said. The board then showed the following message-

"Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. Sircosgi. Badger. Alone."

"Who is that from?" Jeremie asked. Emily laughed.

"Probably a trap made by Death." Ryo shook his head.

"We have no idea who it's from." He said as Tsukasa sighed.

"Is it wise to follow the instructions?" She asked.

"It could be beneficial." BT said.  
"And danger IS in the job description." Emily added. Jeremie pinched his nose.

"What if something goes down?" He thought, then arrived at an answer. "Ryo, can the cameras be left on?" Ryo nodded. "Excellent. The two of us will dive into The World. Monitor our situations, and if things get too rough, call in the troops. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "I have a feeling that this could turn out to end bad. If I say to send in help, do not hesitate. It could be the difference in this fight." Jeremie sighed. "If something happens that compromises the mission-" Tsukasa interrupted.

"Then we'll save you." Jeremie shook his head.

"No. Tell Helba to delete the field and all that stand on it." There was silence.

"Isn't that a little too extreme?" Ryo asked. "Before you were saying to call in the troop-"

"I mean that if it's too much for us to handle. We can't allow for anyone else to fall."

"But you two-"

"There will always be others to take up our cause." He sighed. "Besides, I have an idea. For this, I'm gonna need twenty minutes with no interaction from anyone. I'll explain later." He waved goodbye. "See you all around." He flicked the video feed off.

"Jeremie!" He heard Emily cry.

"Turning microphones off." He said, then froze. That was exactly what the people at the facility had said. He coughed. "Just for a moment. I need to speak with someone else. Okay?" He heard Ryo grunt.

"Call if you need any help!" Tsukasa said.

"Jeremie," Emily started, "why?"

"Just trust me." He said before switching over to another computer.


	18. Chapter 17 Disregard

Chapter Seventeen- Disregard- The World

Sircosgi motioned Badger over.

"You understand the risks involved in this?" He asked. Badger nodded. "Very well."

"Who were you talking to earlier?" Badger asked.

"Helba."

"I see. What was it about?"

"Let's say that I got her to scan the area for suspicious data."

"And?"

"Just a regular player, waiting in the front pew."

"I see." Badger said. "Any information on the character?"

"Nothing too conspicuous. Just a newer player." He said.

"Wonder what she wants." The two walked into the church and strode purposefully to the front pew. Sitting there was a girl heavy axe. She was praying.

"What do you want?" Sircosgi asked. The girl looked at him.

"Silly child." The voice sounded familiar.

"Celeste?" Badger asked. The girl nodded.

"I go by Bridgett nowadays."

"What do you want, fool?" Sircosgi asked again.

"Many things, actually. I want my knights back, I want my skin back, I want my rank and title back, and I want my life back to normal."

"Fat chance of that happening." Badger said, impatiently. Sircosgi just waved his hand at Badger.

"Let's hear her out. However, let me tell HER what I want." He looked at Bridgett. "You made the call for the two of us to be abducted?" She nodded her head. "Okay, well, here's what I want back." He smiled. "I want my family and friends back, I want my school back, I want my house back, I want my LIFE back, I want my body to be restored again, and I want the memories I have to be gone." He looked at her. "I also want world peace, here and in the real world. Guess what? We all don't get what we wish for." He laughed. "You're pathetic. Reduced to playing as a weak character, you struggle to realize that you have no power left. You are dying, and you look at where you could have been, even though you don't realize that death is imminent. Yet, I don't pity you. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve anything." He turned his back on her. Badger looked at him.

"Was that too hard?" She asked.

"I want you dead." Bridgett said, quietly.

"Excuse me?" Sircosgi asked.

"You ripped me of title, fame, and followers. You even ripped me of my own character. You left me a powerless character. So, if I kill you, I may regain all my power. Luckily, I made a new ally." She motioned her hand, and a black and white axe appeared.

"Looks like a follower of Death." Badger said, taking a step backwards.

"You're not the one I'm after." Bridgett said to Badger. "He's the one." She stood up. Sircosgi grabbed two of his axes.

"Wanna Jack with the Ripper?" He asked, his eyes turning red.

"I already have." Bridgett said, charging to Sircosgi. Badger backed away from the fight, only to find a hand cover her mouth.

"Be quiet." Casper said. Badger's eyes opened in fear as her screams were muffled as she was dragged to the loft.

Sircosgi dodged the attack that Bridgett made.

"You must have garnered high stats from your boss."

"Among other things. Ray of Doom!" She cried out, pointing her axe at Sircosgi, who countered by drawing the Valhalberd and casting Death Ray. The two magics reflected each other, sending them to demolish pews, lights, and one window. Sircosgi's face was partially lit by the light.

"Your eyes!" Bridgett said. "They're red."

"Yes. I know." Sircosgi said in a grating voice. "I am currently in The World."

"What?" Bridgett exclaimed. "You haven't been coma induced by us yet!" She paused to think. "Inconceivable."

"Not really." Sircosgi said, who had switched weapons during that time. Bridgett looked up to see two swords flying at her. She dove to the ground, only to find other weapons flying at her. Sircosgi laughed.

"Fight like a man!" Bridgett exclaimed. Sircosgi motioned her over.

"I would hate for the Bearer of Light's name to be tarnished by fighting in an unfair way, especially if it's tarnished by a hypocritical low-life with no future of their own." Sircosgi said, intending for Bridgett to get mad, charge at him, and make a potential mistake.

She did. As she was rushing him, she failed to see the halberd that had been stuck, at a horizontal angle, around the level of her mid-shin. She hit it and fell over, five feet away from Sircosgi. Her weapon slid from her grasp as she caught herself with her hands. Sircosgi picked it up.

"Thanks." He looked at her again. "I now dismiss you from all rights, responsibilities, and other crap. In other words, Bridgett," his face had no emotion, "say goodbye." He equipped the Valhalberd and pointed it at her forehead. Bridgett just smiled as she rolled to her side and equipped an axe of similar type. She laughed.

"You didn't think that I had learned from my last encounter with you?"

"Nope." He merely gave her a roundhouse kick to the jaw, which caused him to drop the Valhalberd. She spun around, yet regained her balance and swung out with her axe, slicing Sircosgi on the stomach. He groaned as he stumbled backwards a few steps, waiting for Bridgett to make an offensive. She merely swung at the Valhalberd, causing it to break in half.

"Now THAT nuisance is gone." She looked at Sircosgi, who's face was in fury.

He equipped two swords just before she charged at him. He was able to parry her attacks, yet still managed to get a hit on his forearm. He then laughed.

"Enough playing around." He rolled behind her and swung. She blocked with her axe and laughed.

"Now what?" He merely spun around her and ran her through with the other sword. She gasped. ""Ah, shit." She collapsed to the floor. Sircosgi took a few steps backwards.

Bridgett laughed as she took both hands on the hilt and pulled it out of her. She threw it aside and looked at Sircosgi.

"You can't beat me."

"I already have." Sircosgi said, walking away.

"What?" She began to run at him. Five steps into her run, she gasped and clutched her heart. "What the hell did you do?"

"Modified weapon." Sircosgi said, holding the sword aloft. "Contains the spell Death Ray. One use only." He said as the sword disintegrated. Bridgett laughed again.

"Even so, I still win." She said as she faded away to nothing.

"How's that?" He asked, slightly panicking. 'Something's not right. Wait, where's-'

"HELP!" Badger cried from the loft. He looked up to see Casper holding her hostage. He groaned.

"Ah, merde."

It was then that Badger got her second best idea of the day. She had both hands free, and her mouth was free for the time being. She pointed at the floor beneath her and cried out "Deletion!" As she and Casper fell to the ground floor, she smiled as she thought she had outsmarted Death itself.

She was, in fact, incredibly wrong.

The two hit an invisible data-constructed platform ten feet from the floor. Badger tried to roll off, but found it had edges. She stood up and tried to climb out. Casper looked at her in disdain.

"You didn't think I had already thought of this occurring? Fool." She then looked at Sircosgi. "I open the rights of parley."

"Name your request." Sircosgi said, rattling off a message to every dothacker to assemble on the spot. Casper laughed.

"That won't work. This area has been placed under a data net. Nothing goes in or out until I remove it."

"Name your request." Sircosgi repeated.

"It's either the books or the life of your girlfriend." Sircosgi sighed.

"I thought so. In that case, I readily offer-"

"No, don't do it!" Badger said softly.

"The life of Badger." Sircosgi said at the same time as Badger, who merely looked on in shock.

"That's not the way it works." She said. "You start with the books, then I say no, then you say that it's me."

"So? I just skipped a step. Or, maybe two." Sircosgi said. Casper looked on, slightly in shock.

"You so readily offer the life of another, your girlfriend at that?"

"We're just friends." Sircosgi said. Casper laughed.

"I see. Parley is complete." The box began to rise.

Badger then got the best idea of her day.

She looked at Sircosgi, who merely nodded when she motioned with her finger, pointed at herself.

"Delete." She said, tears streaming down her face. The beam, instead of being black and white, was blood red. She began to scream as she was ripped, limb from limb, internally. Casper and her box continued to ascend, her looking on in anger and shock. Badger stopped screaming, her throat gone. The last visible remain of her was her face, and she was smiling, smiling in her knowledge that she would not serve any purpose for raising Death. Casper looked at Sircosgi.

"YOU LIED!" She accused.

"I said that the life of Badger was the price, and it has been taken. The price is paid. You never specified that she would go with you." Sircosgi said, his voice very constricted. "Ryo, we need help." He said, as if to no one. Casper looked at him. "TETELESTI! PAID IN FULL!" He declared.

"You have no idea what you have done." She said before disappearing, raising the data net.

Sircosgi sighed as he walked out of the church, unshed tears in his eyes. He looked at the sky in deep contemplation. So deep he failed to see one thing.

A canyon, or more precisely, a void of data had formed far underneath the bridge connecting the church with the incoming gate spot. From deep within that void of data, Casper appeared.

"Master, it is complete. Badger has fallen, and the void has formed in conjunction with the Epitaph of Ragnarok. With the final ceremony, you will be able to pass into The World." A disembodied voice rumbled.

"Excellent." The voice laughed.

End of book two


	19. Chapter 18 Dark Poetry

Book Three- Ragnarok

Chapter Eighteen- Dark Poetry- The Real World

Two days passed since the loss of Emily. Ryo had called the hospital, and had her transported immediately to the nearest facility. The next day she had a comatic nightmare. Jeremie sighed at that.

"It can only mean one thing," he had said. "Death is nigh." Later that day, Helba had contacted him, giving him the necessary knowledge he needed. The void at the church. He had known it would play a significant part in the story.

He sighed as he sat on his balcony. He had been there for the better part of the two days, sitting, thinking, hoping. With Death on the move, he might be able to save The World. But, then again, he would have to go at it without any of his friends. He sighed again as he put his head on his hands. There was a knock on the door. He just waved a hand, not caring who it was. A few seconds later he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked sideways to see Tsukasa.

"Hey." He merely said, gazing back to the lake. Tsukasa pulled a chair next to him and sat down.

"You doing okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm just- I don't know- overwhelmed." He said. "I knew this was going to happen, I just didn't think it was going to end up being suicide."  
"You should expect the unexpected. I thought that was a lesson learned long ago." Tsukasa said.

"Some lessons take longer to learn that just the initial teaching."

"Cryptic, yet understandable. True, sometimes it takes longer to understand a meaning in a lesson. However, you should have expected that this was a possibility."

"I just assumed-"

"And there we are. Never assume. You can conjecture, but never assume."

"Didn't know I was going to get a lecture." Jeremie said.

"Not a lecture," Tsukasa said as she stood up, "but a lesson." She patted him on his back. "If you are going to do what you say you are, then get to it now. It's getting later and later, and pouting does nothing. Take it from me." She walked inside. Jeremie just sighed.

"Nothing is ever easy." He said as he stood up.

He was going to do something that would help the fight. He ventured into the town earlier that day with one sole purpose in mind: he needed a Wiccan. Seeing as how the books were written in Satani, a Wiccan should be able to read it. With luck, he was able to find one in a café devoted to poetry. Her name was Jeanne. She had given a piece on stage, which was incredibly dark, and was walking outside when Jeremie offered to buy her a drink. She accepted.

"So," Jeremie asked in French, "what religion are you?" He asked. She merely pulled out her necklace, a pentagram. Inwardly, Jeremie rejoiced. "Well," he continued, "I have three books that my friend found on-line. They're written in Satani. I would be honored if you would translate them."

"How long are they?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jeremie said. "I didn't check." Jeanne nodded.

"I would be the one honored. However, for what purpose do you need them?" Jeremie stiffened.

"If you grant me the privilege of escorting you wherever you need to go to gather materials, and the honor of returning to my house, I will explain everything there." He glanced around. "It's a personal matter."

"I see. I accept. We'll need to stop at my house to get my dictionary, then at my friends to get her Book of Counted Shadows." Jeremie nodded. "Let's get going." Jeremie smiled.

"I may need to use the computer at your house for a second." He said.

"But of course you are welcome."

At Jeanne's house Jeremie sat down at the computer and took his watch off. He flipped it so h could look at the back, and find the opening for the USB cord. Finding it, he plugged it into her computer. Her screen immediately showed him the message board. He smiled as he typed.

"Ryo, run background check on Jeanne Giolanie. She lives in the same town as us. Have it done in one hour at the latest. Bringing her to the house. Be prepared.- Jeremie." He unplugged his watch and found Jeanne glancing away.

"It's okay to look." He said.

"What was that?" She asked.

"My watch." Jeremie said as he pushed the USB back inside the watch. As he was putting it on, it beeped. He clicked the buttons down to read the message.

"OK." Was all that was written. Jeanne looked over Sircosgi's shoulder.

"What was that?"

"My watch." He said, releasing the buttons to return to the normal display. She looked at him.

"Secrets indeed. I have what I need. To my friends." She said. Jeremie followed.

Half an hour later they were inside Jeremie's office. Ryo and Tsukasa were seated against one wall. Jeremie was seated behind his desk, with Jeanne on the other side. In three places in his office were monitors, so everyone could see what was happening on the computer. Jeremie walked over to Ryo and motioned him and Tsukasa onto his balcony.

"What is the report on her?" He asked. Ryo smiled.

"Nothing of any interest. Most trouble she's gotten into was in tenth grade, in her art class."

"What did she do?"

"Ah, well, she painted some stuff that dealt with the Occult. She was reprimanded. Nothing else, really."

"And can we trust her?" Tsukasa asked.

"I have no doubts in my mind."

"Agreed." Jeremie said. "Well, to clue her into what's up." The three walked back in to an extremely agitated Jeanne.

"When are you going to tell me what the hell's happening?" She asked. Jeremie walked over to his bookshelf and pulled down a book.

"Extend your left hand on this book and raise your right in the air."

"I refuse to swear on the Bible."

"This isn't a Bible." He flipped it so she could read the title.

"Anthem?"

"Yes. It's one of the books that I love. I must ask you to either swear on this, or the book you brought."

"I'll swear on this. However, do you have any Tarot cards?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Bring me the Major Arcana." Jeremie did so. Jeanne looked through them and took out four cards.

"I am withdrawing four cards. Starting with me, we will draw. I will explain what they are for in a second. I draw." She pulled out a card, and motioned to Ryo, who drew a card. Tsukasa went third, leaving Jeremie with the last card. "And now we reveal." The all flipped the cards.

Jeanne had drawn the Devil.

Ryo had drawn Temperance.

Tsukasa had drawn the Magician.

Jeremie just looked at his card, slightly in disbelief.

"What did you get?" Jeanne asked, out of curiosity. Jeremie just flipped his card.

He had drawn the Sun, the card of light. Ryo and Tsukasa did a double take.

"Bearer of Light indeed." Tsukasa said. Jeremie then went over to the deck and drew two cards. He looked at it and laughed softly.

"What?" Jeanne asked. Jeremie just re-shuffled the deck, with the cards included, and said nothing. "Okay. Well, now we do what is called a blood oath. I want everyone to nick their index finger and place their finger on the card. If done correctly, it should leave a fingerprint in your own blood." They did so. "We are all bonded by this sacred oath."

"Now it is your turn." Jeremie said. "I want you to swear upon this book that what you learn in this room never departs your mouth. In fact, after this, you don't remember knowing us."

"Why? Are you guys some kind of criminals?" Jeremie laughed.

"Swear."

"I duly swear upon this book that I will abide by these rules?" Jeremie removed his book and set it on the table.

"Ryo, if you please?"

"So, let me get this straight," Jeanne said after getting an explanation. "You guys are known as Dot-Hackers?" She pronounced the word slowly.

"Yep." Tsukasa said.

"And you have the duty of protecting the virtual world?"

"Correct." Ryo said, smiling.

"And you guys are fighting a virus that can kill, three of your friends are in a coma from this, and it looks like the only hope may be in what is contained within these books?"

"Pretty much." Jeremie said.

"Okay. So, even if I don't believe this, what happens now?"

"Well, simple. Either you help us or you don't. You can't tell anyone anything because of your oaths." Jeremie said. "If you help, hundreds of lives can be saved. If you don't-"

"They'll die. Or, so you say." Jeanne said. Jeremie groaned.

"Here." He gave her a picture.

"What is this?" She asked.

"A picture of my old family. I kept it in my wallet, behind the one of Vanes- Emily." He sighed. "I can never see any of them again. The other boy is Jas- he's in a coma." He pulled out another picture, this time of the Fearsome Foursome. "These are all my friends, ALL of them are comatose. She," he indicated Emily, "also lost her family, like me. She was the last to fall." He looked at Jeanne. "On the behalf of my friends, me, and all the Dothackers, we ask- no, we beg you to help." A tear went down his cheek. Ryo turned to get a tissue; Tsukasa was in tears. "We have come so far, lost so much. These books are the final pieces of the puzzle. If we can understand what is written inside-"

"We can emerge the victor." Ryo finished.

"Will you ever be able to let them know-" Jeanne asked Jeremie.

"It would be too painful."

"I still don't believe you about CC Corps and the USA teaming up on you." Jeanne said, skeptically. "And it sounds just like the Inquisition what you claimed to happen." Jeremie laughed hollowly as he pulled off his shirt.

"I didn't put these on myself." He said, indicating his scars. Jeanne gaped. "They were put there by a man who did several other unmentionable things. Ask these two. They saw the tapes. They can give you a copy, if you would like. The point stands- you are either going to play an intricate part in saving The World, or you will be the reason countless people will die." He said.

"That's too much of a burden." Jeanne said.

"Preaching to the choir." Jeremie said. "We're Dothackers. We deal with situations like this all the time." He smiled. "Decide now." Jeanne sat there for a second, thinking. She then smiled.

"I want to go down as a Dothacker, alongside you guys. If I am going to help steer the boat, I might as well go down with the ship." Ryo laughed.

"What think you, Helba."

"I think it's possible." Helba said from the computer speaker. Jeanne jumped.

"Who is that?" She nearly shrieked.

"Oh. We forgot to say that we were on microphone the whole time, didn't we?" Jeremie asked. The others nodded. "Sorry. That's Helba. She's the hacker."

"Right."

"Well, little boy, I think it's possible that she could become a Dothacker. Do you have a character within The World?"

"Yeah. Fullisan. I'm a Twin Blade."

"I give you, Jeanne and Fullisan, the title of Honorary Dothacker. Now, get to work." Helba said sharply. Jeanne laughed.

"I like her."

"We all do. Now, the book's contents are all on this computer. We'll leave you to your own devices. Take as long as you need." Tsukasa said, Ryo nodding.

"If you need anything, just push this button." Jeremie pointed at the call button on one of the computers. "We'll come and see what you need. Thanks." He said as he left. Jeanne opened the first book.

"Okay, now if I use the verb's present tense in the sentence, it means-" her voice trailed off as she began to tear through the books.


	20. Chapter 19 Epitaph Completed

Chapter Nineteen- Epitaph Completed- The Real World/ The World

Two days later, with Jeanne working ten-hour days for them, she pushed the button.

"They are complete." She said, wearily.

"Excellent." Jeremie said. Ryo smiled, and Tsukasa held back a whoop.

"But, I found one thing that doesn't fit the context of the books. It has Epitaph of some word written as its title. But, oddly enough, it mentions you, Jeremie. Or, at least, the Bearer of Light."

"Let's see." Jeremie said.

"It's under the file titled Bearer of Light." Jeanne said. Jeremie nodded.

"How would you like to be compensated?" He asked Jeanne.

"Compensation?"

"Yeah. Is there anything you need, or would like?"

"Just the fact that I am a help in saving people's lives is enough." She said.

"Wisely said for a Dothacker." Ryo commented. Jeremie nodded.

"Is there anything we can do for you? Food, drink, or anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I guess I'll go back home." Jeremie nodded and wrote something down.

"Good idea. Here is my character name. We should make minimal contact here, but in The World feel free to look me up. I mean, you are a Dothacker now, so you should be allowed some of the amenities we have."

"Like?"

"Running from the Knights before killing them, killing the viruses, and other fun, life-threatening events." Ryo said, a smile on his face. Jeanne laughed.

"Sounds like my type of crowd."

"Just look us up sometime." Jeremie said. Jeanne nodded and laughed. "After this is over, it should be safe for us to meet again. But, until then, ignore us. Especially me."

"Okay. I will see you all later."

"See ya on the flip-side." Tsukasa said.

"Thanks." Ryo gave her a hearty handshake.

"May the fates smile on you." Jeremie said in a semi-prayer.

"May Hecate smile upon you all." Jeanne bobbed her head as she walked out of the room.

Jeremie spent the next day reading up on the three books, learning anything that could become an aide to him. He finally finished the third book, his brain aching from reading, and found the folder that Jeanne had put the Epitaph in. He put on his visor and turned on the monitors that surrounded his office so Ryo and Tsukasa could read, along with BT, who sat behind his desk normally, and looked at his screen.

Jeremie looked at the file before opening it.

"Let's hope that this has something that can help." He double-clicked the icon.

"In the realms of The World only Death shall be known.

After the darkening stars,

When the land doth void, the air full of unknown mourning

In the depths of the divided land, past the veil of doom,

Wreaking havoc is Conquest,

Bearing Death's standard, it fights all those who seek it.

The unknown visage, Chaos,

Deceives all with joy and sorrows, brought forth by Possession's Bearer.

The Horsemen shall be raised, only when the Prophet is killed.

A new Prophet shall emerge in his wake,

And shall aid Injustice.

When fighting Injustice,

Power's Bearer shall be destroyed when weighed,

Judged, and found guilty,

Using Daniel's technique.

When engulfed by peace, the Conglomeration of Horsemen shall rise

And stand against the Bearer of Light.

Deletion's bearer destroyed by the Prophet,

Light's Bearer remains.

When he learns the truth, he must seek it as well,

Destroy all who stands against him.

For upon the splitting of the Conglomerate, all that remains is the Void and the Veil.

Within is Death, waiting with open arms."

'END OF FILE'

Jeremie laughed as he took off his visor.

"So, apparently Casper is the new prophet. Should have figured. Makes sense now, at least. It gives a slightly more detailed version of the present. Basically there is a veil, like we thought, and the spells she and Boragia invoked allowed them to pass through, which raises another question- why can't Death pass through the veil unaided? I mean, Death exists in The World whenever monsters, or players for the matter, die. Is it possible that this veil only exists in the sense that it is their check? Another question is how can Death pass through, now that we have the books?" He asked, not as playful. He looked at Ryo.

"It is possible that there is another way?"

"Way for what?"

"Him to cross over the veil? Is it possible that the void split the veil?"

"Then why hasn't Death made his move?" Tsukasa looked at the Epitaph.

"Because he is waiting."

"For what?"

"You." She said, eerily. Jeremie looked at her.

"Waiting?"

"'Within is Death, waiting with open arms'. It's the last line. He's waiting for the final offensive from us."

"Wait. What if I am the only one who can bring him forth?" Jeremie asked. "Then if I never see him-"

"No." Ryo said. "That is like starting a story and never finishing it."

"Simmer." Jeremie said. "I am thinking of ways I can do this." He sighed. "I guess that the only way is to nip this in the butt. I am going after Death. But, first, I want to complete this."

"Sounds like fun. I'll be there." BT said.

"No. This is my story; I was there at the beginning, I will be there at the end." He looked at the group. "Besides, the Epitaph said nothing about other people being there."

"Fair enough." Ryo said as Jeremie replaced his visor to do some computer work.

"Why the visor?" BT asked.

"It makes it easier to work on the computer. It's much closer."

"Ah." Tsukasa said.

"I strike at dawn tomorrow. Now, what I am going to do now is piece together the Epitaph of Ragnarok for my writings." Jeremie pulled out the USB chip that Helba had given him and smiled.

"This is for the idiots." He said as he added the final piece to the document. There was a small beep. Jeremie looked closer at his computer, the others at the monitors still scattered around his room.

"What's this?" He looked at the folder that contained the document. There was a new folder, a zipped folder. He looked at it.

"Helba must have left this for me." He clicked on the button that said to un-zip the file.

The screen turned white. Everyone looked closer at it.

"Bearer of Light," they heard Helba's voice say, "I grant to you the ultimate power. The power of your own inner strength." The screen, and the sight within his visor, went black.

Sircosgi looked up.

"Wait, I didn't log into The World!" He was not on a normal field. Looking down he appeared to be floating on air. He looked around. It was a vast expanse of a grassy field. He saw in the middle of it a stuffed animal.

"Where am I?"

"This is my new domain." Sircosgi looked over to see Aura.

"Aura? What's happening? How did I-"

"The final battle has begun."

"Okay, stating the obvious there. HOW did I get here?"

"You are currently in a hyper-meditative state."

"But I didn't induce it!"

"Your gift did."

"And what gift is that?" Sircosgi asked, getting irritated. "I have yet to learn ANYTHING!" Aura waved her hand at him.

"Patience, young one. It will all become clear in a short while." She pointed her hand at him and a book appeared. "Open it."

"Beg pardon?"

"Read it. Open it." The book floated to his chest, where he took hold of it. He looked on the cover and shrugged.

"Whatever." He opened the book, and read the first line.

"'Hero of Ragnarok, take thine place.'" He stopped reading. "What does THAT mean?" He heard a crackle. "What the fu-?"

His body was levitated into the air. Sigils, symbols, runes, and other items flew out of the book and forced his arms apart, making his body shaped like a 't'. He felt his clothing rip off, baring him nude. His hair grew even longer, then tied itself into a long, thick ponytail, one that extended to his mid-calf before turning a pure white. The infinity marks on his cheeks burnt as they changed from their original color to a rich, deep gold. His eyes went from brown to a piercing blue. He then looked down and saw an intricate symbol being inscribed on his chest. It looked like two circles, with a square and the infinity symbol in the middle. Coming from the center of the infinity symbol was eight lines of light, which was soon covered up by his new clothing, a flowing, loose, white robe. He felt himself growing by at least a foot. He was then set on the ground.

Aura stood there, holding a staff with the sun at the top. She offered it to him, an item he accepted.

"Bearer of Light, Hero of Ragnarok, are you prepared to go on your mission?"

"As soon as you tell me what my gift is." Sircosgi declared. Helba appeared.

"Don't you see silly? Your gift was already there. It was your ghost, your ability to adapt, to lead, to fight, to stand. I gave you the ability to wield all weapon types, and the ability that, while in a meditative state you can breach the line of being in The World and the real world simultaneously. However, that wasn't really the gift. When you met Boragia, he saw the infinity marks on your cheeks. Thus, he singled you out, due to a prophecy in those books you now have translated- 'From Eternity an end shall come'. Thus, we didn't choose you, he chose you because you chose yourself, because your gift was that to do one thing.

"Your gift is the power inside, your inner strength." Helba's voice became noticeably choked. "Sircosgi, you are one of the strongest people I know. Look at all you have been through, yet you still fight. Why? Not because it's easy, or because it's convenient, but because it is inside of you to do so. It is your will, your stamina, your drive, your passion, your intellect and objectivity, it is YOU, Jeremie, that is the gift, and that is something no one can take away." Helba paused to collect herself. "You have realized your potential. Now, put it to the max. You will learn that I added one small gift to you, along with the others. Magic without spells. Just think of the effect you want, and it will happen instantaneously. I just amplified your inner will and desire to make this possible."

"I still don't understand how to work this."

"Will the earth to form a pillar." Sircosgi pointed at the earth. It immediately turned into a crude pillar. "It will be more and more refined with the more thought put into it." Sircosgi then extended his hands in the air. Immediately fire began to appear with sounds of thunder. He made them shoot into the air, exactly like fireworks that illuminated all that surrounded. He looked at Helba, his blue eyes now showing signs of red.

"We go to Death."

"You go. I will monitor the situation."

"I will see you afterwards." He began walking away.

"Jeremie?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe. Save us all. You are our, no, you're my only hope."

"Star Wars?" Sircosgi said, a smile on his face.

"GO!" Helba nearly screamed.

Sircosgi stood on the edge of the bridge at Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. He looked at the void underneath and smiled.

"Ready?" He sighed.

"Steady." He said, saddened that no one else answered him. He leapt into the air and flipped so that he dove into the void.

"GO!" He shouted as he flew.


	21. Chapter 20 Horseman Four

Chapter Twenty- Horseman Four- The World

He saw the floor flying at him, so he did the only natural thing; he flipped so that his feet would hit first.

The momentum that he hit the ground with caused the earth surrounding him to break, crack, and fly everywhere, creating a dust storm. He smiled as the dust cleared, only to sober when he found someone standing in front of him, about six feet away. He looked closer.

"Casper!" He shouted, charging at her. She merely raised her hand.

"I am not here to fight. I am your guide to Death." She laughed. "It sounds funny. Fight there, and save your strength. He won't have you weak." Sircosgi nodded as he walked slightly behind her.

"Where is he?"

"Follow me. He isn't far ahead. He just wanted me to meet you, that's all." Sircosgi took stock of his surroundings. They were on what appeared to be a ledge, off of which was a lake of fire, lava, and brimstone. He looked up and saw a door. Inscribed upon it were many symbols and runes. He looked at is closely. "If you go beyond that door," Casper said, "unless you kill Death, or if he allows you to leave, you may not exit." Sircosgi sighed.

"Very well. I take it he is behind it."

"Yes. He wanted to make sure you understood that."

"Why does he care?" Sircosgi asked.

"Because, Death is very patient, yet everyone has to meet him sometime, if not now, then later. He knows you'll come. He just wants you ready."

"Ah. Nice to know he cares."

"Well, enter." Casper pointed at the doors, which opened. The two walked into the darkness that was in the room.

As soon as Sircosgi took five steps in the doors slammed shut behind him. Torches immediately began to spring to life, aiding Sircosgi. He looked around.

"We're back at the church?" It looked exactly like the cathedral. Yet, he began to see small differences. Like the pentagram on the ground, the upside down crucifixes, and other items of Satanic ritual.

"Welcome." A man said. Descending from a staircase was a man, dressed in black, with long blonde hair. His eyes were black, yet he still looked perfect. He carried no weapon at the present time. "I hope you'll take a seat. I have something to show you." Sircosgi sighed.

"You are Death?"

"Death, Life, the Reaper, whatever you want to call me. I grant those who wish it eternal freedom from the kiss of pain. Yet, you seem to fight me, I who grant freedom, by giving those around you pain. Thus, I want to show you the embodiment of this pain." He waved his hands. Five crosses descended from the ceiling, each one directly over a point of the pentagram. Two of the crosses were empty. The other three-

"Emily! Jas! Morgan!" He shouted. They made no response.

"They are here, yet not. They can not speak to you in any way, shape, or form." Death smiled. "But, as you can see, there are two empty crosses. Want to guess who they're for?"

"Well, I know me, but who else?"

"Well, that's my next proposition. Here, I would like it if you sat down." Sircosgi sighed and did so. "Well, I have a story to tell you.

"Once upon a time, there was a simple, little girl. She had simple, little dreams. But, her family hated her, so they gave her up for adoption. While she was adopted, her father came home drunk one night, beat her, raped her, and almost killed her. You remember, don't you?" Death laughed as Sircosgi remembered.

"Yes. You speak of Elizabeth. Make your point?"

"Well, she moved far, far away, where another family adopted her.

"This family loved her, embraced her and her differences. So, Elizabeth decided that since her past father was Christian, she would stand for everything he was against. Thus, she became a Wiccan." Death paused. "One day, she was given The World. She logged in, and started asking questions, seeing if any other player could help her, a simple Wiccan, out. You know," Death laughed, "she actually said that. So, a man came to her and promised her incredible power. So, as any person would, she accepted. She was immediately rendered comatose, and forced to work in his so-called-evil plans.

"That man was Boragia, as you probably know, and the girl stands before you now." Sircosgi, though he had already guessed that, was still shocked. Casper hung her head.

"Thanks for that. Now, what purpose did that have?"

"Simple. I want you to know the circumstances of what happened, and what is about to happen."

"About to happen?" Death's voice was as smooth as silk.

"Yes. To fight me, you must kill Casper." Sircosgi was incredulous.

"WHAT?"

"To fight me-"

"I heard you the first time. Why?"

"I'll explain that. First off I can't personally touch Casper."

"Why?"

"Helba gave her a little gift, along with you, the one-time gift of protection. She invoked it in my presence, thus preventing me from touching her. So, in order for me to enter into The World, she must die. You as well. That's why there are two crosses. One for each of the five gifted." Sircosgi understood.

"Thus invoking a spell, allowing you to leave this room?"

"How did you-"

"On the door, it had a Grace. That allows no evil to cross through the portal, thus proving you're evil."

"What is truly evil?" Death asked. "But, that is beside the point. You must kill Casper."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll kill you. But, even if you DO kill Casper, I'll still kill you. But your death will trigger an event. All the gifts will return to Helba, because Casper has used hers to exhaustion, and the others are dead. Thus, it will allow me to kill Casper."

"So, either way, I lose?"  
"No. You win. You get the kiss of Death, the kiss that takes all pain and sorrow away."

"I'd rather live eternally than die to the likes of you." He looked at Casper.

"Kill me. I can't stand it anymore." She said. "Either way I'm toast. At least I can give you a chance at winning." Sircosgi thought as he sat.

"Well, that is true. Elizabeth, are you in pain."

"Much."

"Very well. If that is your wish, I will call it a mercy kill. Besides, you killed two of my teammates."

"Sorry about that. I couldn't apologize then, because of Boragia and Uso."

"Yeah, what happened to Uso?"

"Well, in order to open the door originally, I had to kill him. You guys kept the book. I was able to read his entrails to divine the correct spell to use."

"Ah." Sircosgi drew out his blade. "Helba stocked me with top level gifts. One hit should do the trick." He pointed the blade at Casper's throat. "As Bearer of Light, I hereby kill you for crimes against man, The World, and for impeding justice." He swung his sword, lopping her head off. He waited for the blood, yet there was none. Casper's corpse disappeared, then reappeared, whole, on the cross. Death smiled.

"I feel it. My reign will begin soon." He looked at Sircosgi. "Now, I believe it is time for my part of the deal." He extended his hand and a double-edged halberd appeared. It looked like Boragia's and Casper's, yet fused together. Sircosgi laughed as he pulled out another blade.

"Prepare to be exterminated."

"Death can not be killed."


	22. Chapter 21 Digital Edge

Chapter twenty-one- Digital Edge- The World

Death immediately charged towards Sircosgi and swung haphazardly at him, a swing that was easily deflected.

"What the hell was that?" Sircosgi asked.

"A test." He then jumped backwards and began to swing his halberd at Sircosgi, leaving almost no time between swings to block. He ended with a final swing, one so powerful that it knocked Sircosgi backwards, leaving marks on where his feet had slid. He looked down, then back up, before charging at Death. The two began yet another block, parry, thrust and swing competition, this time Death coming out the loser, with a small cut on his finger. He licked the blood and moaned.

"Exquisite." He smiled.

"How can you have blood, yet Casper didn't?" Death nicked Sircosgi on the arm, causing a small amount of blood to gush out.

"Same reason you can. A fellow character killed Casper. A non-Horseman wounded me. A Horseman wounded you."

"So, why don't we bleed when hit by monsters?"

"They're just computer programs."

"So are you!" Sircosgi argued.

"Can a program do what I am doing?" He indicated the corpses of his friends.

"I guess not."

"So, am I a program or not."

"You're a program. No, you are a virus."

"Very good. That was what allowed me to take a physical form."

"But, Casper always said it was me."

"That much is true. However, that was only to show you what you were doing to The World, so that you wouldn't feel proud, because in the end, we won. Look at The World now. A person fighting against other people and guilds are having wars. Chaos reigns during this time, and great Injustice is done by those in power.

"Don't you see? By fighting against us, you are furthering our cause. Do you know why?"

"You have always existed. What I am doing is not destroying. I am balancing. The books, I learned, contain the original data of each Horseman. They are not destroyed. When I kill you, your data will be written into a book of spells. You won't disappear, you will be balanced."

"That's nice and all, but life isn't a chemical equation."

"Yes it is. Life is full of Physics, Science, Biology, and other science. Look at one principle- Equivalent Exchange. It is an Alchemy and Chemistry law- you get the same amount as you put in. Matter can neither be created, nor destroyed. Is that not true? And on the same leaf, to gain, you must lose. You must balance it out. THAT is how life is."

"I only know Death." The Horseman admitted. "You are an interesting person. But, like all other people you will fade, wither, and die." Sircosgi laughed.

"That too is a law of life. All things must end. But, that doesn't mean I'm going down without a fight." He snapped his finger. A pillar of fire formed around Death, engulfing him. Sircosgi laughed. "It does work rather nicely." Death walked out of the fire, laughing.

"Bravo. I can see there are some surprises still in you." Sircosgi charged at him, only to find a body blocking his path.

"Plong?"

"Yes. Here's the drill." Death said in a serious tone. "If they are harmed, their physical body will perish."

"They will die?" Sircosgi asked.

"Yes."

"HOW ASININE! YOU ARE BRINGING OTHERS INTO THIS FIGHT THAT WERE INNOCENTS!"

"Death, like life, is blind. Besides, every person that lives one day longer cheats Death. But, until I can pass through this veil I can not kill them entirely." He admitted. "So, be careful." He added, mockingly.

"You won't risk those four." Sircosgi declared. "If you were to I would kill them all." Death scoffed.

"And what purpose would that serve?"

"I would win."

"And I would kill you."

"Lose a battle. Win a war." Sircosgi said, not knowing where his words were coming from. Death merely yelled as he charged.

"I won't give you that opportunity!" He swung at Sircosgi, who blocked and swung back, only to be forced to stop when a corpse came into the line of fire. Sircosgi leapt backwards, and Death charged him again. Sircosgi swung again, yet another corpse was there. Sircosgi groaned in anger.

"What the hell are you doing? That is so freakin' annoying!"

"Must be." Death said as he sliced Sircosgi's side.

"Damn it!" Sircosgi shouted. He equipped twin blades, and moved closer to attack Death, who was taken by surprise by the tactic. He was unable to raise corpses to get between them because Sircosgi was right on top of him. Sircosgi managed to get a few decent hits on Death before being hit backwards. He recovered and sent a lightning spell at Death, scoring a direct hit. Death was thrown backwards, and hit the wall. The corpses disappeared, allowing Sircosgi to equip a long-arm weapon. He looked at Death, who was currently frozen from the shock, and smiled.

"Adios." He swung at Death, who took the full blow. He just laughed.

"Afraid it isn't that easy." He said, as he stood up, no longer petrified. He pulled the weapon out of him, and Sircosgi's hands, and threw it aside. "And for that impudence, you will surely fail." Sircosgi merely laughed.

"All talk." Death leapt into the air and kicked Sircosgi straight in the jaw.

"I think there's more to it than just talk." Death said.

"But I hurt you earlier, why not now?" Sircosgi thought for a second. "What changed?" He thought for a second. "Duh! You must have allowed me to hurt you, am I correct? You weren't expecting it." Sircosgi said as he got up from the floor. He shook his head, and when his hair flew all around him, he got an idea. He placed skirmisher gear all in his hair, giving him five deadly limbs. Now, if only he could control the way his hair went. He laughed at that. "So, let's jam." He spied Death's grunty, a jet black one, nearby. He slashed the air with his finger, and the grunty exploded.

"Was that really necessary?" Death asked. "I think not."

"Hey, it made me laugh." Sircosgi said, slightly taunting. Death ran at him and it erupted into another equal match, Death scoring as many hits as he received. He had to take a slight retreat by raising several corpses to separate the two.

"You're good." Death admitted.

"I am the Bearer of Light." Sircosgi said as he jumped over the corpses to face Death, who merely swung at Sircosgi upon his landing. The corpses disappeared, giving Sircosgi an opportunity to give a powerful stroke of his sword equipped. The sword gave Death another hard blow, yet it didn't have any outer effect. Sircosgi was bewildered. He stepped two paces back-

-only to find Death waiting there.

"How?" Sircosgi looked in front of him, to see Death was no longer there.

"Death is a fleeting thing."

"But how?"

"Simple. Death floats as if it were on the wings of a butterfly." Death said. "It can come and go, or stay and linger. I plan on making your demise as painful as I can." He said, laughing.

"But-"

"Surprise." Death said as he slammed his halberd into Sircosgi's back.

Sircosgi collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Oh. Kamui said to say that's for her." Death said, laughing.

"Go to hell." Sircosgi managed to get out.

"Aww. Are you feeling regret for losing? Unplaced anger? Don't worry, other's will soon join you in the abyss of the dead. Be ready to feel its kiss." Death ripped his halberd out of Sircosgi's back, making him cry out. "Say goodbye."

Sircosgi gave into the darkness that surrounded him.


	23. Chapter 22 Anointed

Chapter twenty-two- Anointed- The World

"Get UP!" Sircosgi heard a voice say. He rolled onto his side and stood up. Death looked around.

"Who said that?" The crosses descended, revealing that the four on them were awake.

"Who are you?" The four asked Sircosgi, who realized that with a different skin, he would be slightly unrecognizable. He laughed as he raised his arm.

"I am Sircosgi." The four gaped.

"How?"

"It just is."

"No," Death interrupted, "the better question is how they're awake?" Sircosgi laughed at that one.

"I think that Ms. D would be proud."  
"What do you mean?"

"Injustice, book three: 'Anointed from his own blood; the blood of the chosen one, he will arise with more power'" Sircosgi looked at his bloodstained robe. "Looks like I'm the chosen one. It also looks like my wounds have healed. Finally, it looks like you played right into my hand." He smirked. " When you made me suffer that blow, is allowed me to trigger an event that allows those who have fought against the Horsemen to regain their consciousness, with Casper as the only exception for she fought, and lost, against Chaos. This is only in The World however. I have to kill you to fully gain them back. So, in lieu of that: prepare to die." He spread his legs apart, and clinched his fists by his hips. He closed his eyes and raised his head towards the heavens and began to cry out, his cry echoing through the room, and resonating in The World.

In Mac Anu the bell on top of the now disbanded knights began to toll. The river turned blood red. In all root towns the skies turned pitch black, and the sound of a bell ringing, mixed with a single cry, was heard. Then, silence.

The skies then receded to such a brilliant prism of colors most had to look away from the blinding light. The river in Mac Anu began to glow, and the bell rang much more urgently.

Two minutes later everything, except the sky, turned normal. That is, if you ignore the windows that appeared showing the fight that was occurring in Death's Temple. The windows that made everyone stop and watch. Except for the occasional cry or whisper there was no fighting, no talking, and no noise coming from the crowd, all were so fixated on what was happening.

At CC Corps, they were now kicking it in overtime. They couldn't move such a massive amount of people in such a short amount of time, and without the knights they couldn't block the windows off. Even worse was the fact that they couldn't locate Sircosgi. A bewildered programmer hit his head on a wall in frustration. He then did what everyone else was- he watched Sircosgi fight, because all realized that it was all counting on him.

Sircosgi stopped screaming. Death clapped his hands.

"Excellent show. But what purpose did it serve?"

"Simple." Sircosgi opened his eyes. They were completely red except for the iris, which was completely white. Death took a deeper look at him.

"Yippee." He said. "You changed your eyes. I am quaking in fear." He said, sarcastically.

"That's not everything." Sircosgi said as he marched up to Death, who extended his arms. Sircosgi grabbed a sword and ran Death through. Death laughed.

"It doesn't work, remember?" He scoffed as he pulled the sword out from his body.

This time it was crimson with blood. Death looked back up at Sircosgi, bewilderment in his eyes.

"How?"

"I am your balance. I am light. I am Life. I AM THAT IS THAT IS!" He cried out as he pulled out two axes. "So, the only question left is this: are you ready?"

"I died ready." Death said. He rushed at Sircosgi, who swung out with both axes, yet had to change the trajectory when two corpses appeared, which left him open to an attack by Death, who swung at him. Sircosgi just laughed as he flipped sideways, the blade missing his leg by a mere half-foot. Sircosgi took opportunity of the moment and threw the axes at Death, making them stick in his chest. Death cried out in pain and anger.

"But how!" He cried out.

"It just is." Sircosgi said. "It is who I am. I have the strength to fight and the will to survive; to live. So, Wanna Jack with the Ripper?" Sircosgi got an idea. He put two fingers to his forehead and levitated himself into the air. Death gaped at that, but then Sircosgi began to spin, his arms outstretched. Sircosgi formed a vortex, and caused a mini-tornado to appear. He set himself on the ground, and began to drive the tornado towards Death, who had recovered from his gaping, and sliced through the tornado, destroying it.

"Parlor Tricks!" He declared as the tornado disappeared. When he could see clearly he saw Sircosgi charging at him with two swords. The swords nicked his flesh before he could aptly deflect them, giving him a clear shot at Sircosgi's midsection, which he kicked with all his might. Sircosgi, his wind driven out, grabbed onto Death's leg, causing him to fall over and giving HIM a clear shot at his midsection, which he firmly planted his foot into, right on the wound he had put there. Death cried out again.

"You ass." He said as he grabbed onto Sircosgi's ankle and twisted it, causing him to lose balance and have to somersault to another point, allowing Death to reclaim his halberd and face Sircosgi. Death smiled. "Thanks for playing." He pointed the halberd at Sircosgi.

"Finis!" A beam shot out at Sircosgi, a beam that looked like black lightning. Sircosgi remembered his reading from the second book that depicted a similar spell, and its block.

"Rasbivali!" Sircosgi cried out, holding his palm towards the spell beam. The beam hit his hand directly, where it was absorbed and formed a small ball. Sircosgi looked back at Death.

"Ominous." He tossed the ball into the air.

"Ragnarok." The ball began to shine.

"Imminent." It descended to the earth, and began to shape into a pole.

"Finis." The form stopped shining. It was a blood red halberd, an item that Sircosgi picked up. Death clapped his hands again.

"Good show, but what did you do? You have a big, bad weapon? So do I!" Death laughed. Sircosgi merely grit his teeth.

"Let's play." He charged towards Death, halberd pointed at his heart. Death laughed.

"I'll just deflect it." Sircosgi laughed at that. Instantaneously, fireballs began to form behind Death.

"What will you do now?" Death just laughed.

"You don't get it! I. CAN'T. DIE!" The fireballs hit him, causing no damage, as he deflected Sircosgi's attacks.

"Yet I can harm you. Not as powerful as you thought." He said before he rolled to a side and slicing at Death's shin, who jumped over the blade and swung downwards at Sircosgi. "Bad form, wotcher!" Sircosgi kicked upwards at Death's face, and scored a hit, but Death then kicked Sircosgi firmly in the groin. Sircosgi rolled around in pain, allowing Death to score a few stabs on him. He finally regained himself, and glared at Death.

"Cheap Shot!"

"Death is never foul; it is always proper. No one foully dies- they just die. It's that simple." Sircosgi looked at the four on the crosses.

"I might have a shot at this." He walked over to his point on the pentagram and looked at Death.

"It ends now." He sliced his finger in the air. The four were released from their crosses and fell onto their spots. Sircosgi looked at them.

"Let's do this." He looked at Death.

"AS Bearer of Light, Hero of Ragnarok, and Dothacker, I hereby destroy your physical form." He pointed his halberd towards Death. "Cut your hands open and place them on my robe for a second, only to get your blood on it." He said to the four behind him, who did so. Sircosgi looked at Death again.

"You wish to take over The World, to become the new god. Well, eat this." He winked.

"DAS RAGNAROKEN!" A blinding white light filled the room, centralized around a beam of pure light.

"Inside us all is the will to die. Yet, inside us is the purity and sanctity of one thing- the will to live. I show YOU what I bring to The World!" He shot the beam at Death, who merely put his palm up.

"Won't work." He said caustically.

"Not unless I devote my entirety to it!" Sircosgi grunted, and looked at the four. "Hope this works." He screamed as his entire body began to shine. The four continued to look. Sircosgi looked like a god. The five different bloods on his robe centralized on his heart. He raised his head towards heaven.

"SCHISM!" Sircosgi cried out. His physical body disappeared and was replaced by pure light. Death looked at this with shock.

"NO!" He cried out, as he realized what was happening.

Sircosgi had devoted his life force to become pure energy. The energy collected and concentrated until it was the size of a watermelon. It then began to flash the colors of the kaleidoscope as it flew towards him.

He could almost hear Sircosgi laugh at him as the particle hit his hand, which soon afterwards disintegrated. The beam flew straight through him, leaving a gaping hole that grew by the second. The light faded, leaving Sircosgi's comatose state form. Death crumpled on the floor.

"It can't be. How could I lose?" Badger walked over to him.

"Silly Horseman. The World is for AI's, Humans, and Hackers. Not viruses." Death began to cry out in failure.

"IT CAN'T BE!" His entire body faded into darkness, and the darkness pooled into the fourth, and final, book. As soon as Badger picked it up, there was a clap of invisible thunder, one that knocked them off their feet. The field disintegrated, causing them and the dead Sircosgi to fall into nothingness.


	24. Chapter 23 Liberty

Chapter twenty-three- Liberty- The World/ Real World

The clap of thunder ceased. It had encompassed the entire World, yet not destroyed any other fields than the one that the Fearsome Foursome and Casper were on. Yet, when it ceased, there were almost two hundred extra people in the root towns. This, of course, caused mass confusion amongst all involved.

Yet, the five didn't return to any root town.

They returned to Net Slum, where the other Dothackers awaited them.

"It's happened." Helba reported. "He's won the final battle!" The Dothackers gave a cheer.

Five gate-in rings appeared.

"It's them!" Rena exclaimed. Four people remained standing, but one fell to the floor. Helba rushed over to the figure.

"SIRCOSGI!" She exclaimed. "What did he do?" She opened his eyelids to see his red eyes.

"He gave his life force to save us all." Badger said, morosely. Pai coughed.

"How am I still in The World, yet not at a terminal?"

"When you log out, you will be returned to your body. Now, a few things."

"A- Dan and Vanessa are dead. These two are Emily and Jeremie. Just go on that for a while."

"B- Jeremie is badly hurt, both here and in the real world. Ryo, transport him to the nearest hospital. Tell them to check for internal wounds or bleeding."

"Why? What happened?" Tsukasa asked.

"Many of the wounds he received during the fight affected him in the real world. Now, he didn't get ran through by a sword, but it can cause minor cuts, bruises, and internal damage. He placed himself into one of those meditations again in order to kill Death."

"But how?"

"He said something like Ragnarok, and then something like shitsm." Pai input.

"Ah. The books of the Horsemen." BT said. "Those are the Horsemen's actual spells. He must have used them." She smiled. "Good style." She and Tsukasa logged off to help Ryo. Pai and Joker looked at each other.

"It's time we went home. Emily, when Dan- I mean Jeremie awakens, let us know. We'll arrange a meeting time."

"Agreed." The three logged out and went back to their own bodies. Helba waved her hand in a dismissive fashion, ending the meeting. She merely watched over Sircosgi's body.

Jeremie's eyes snapped open.

"VICTORY!" He shouted, sitting up. Many of the wires that connected him to various machines snapped in half, or were ripped off of his body. Several nurses ran into the room.

"Monsieur, you must relax!" They said in rapid, panicky French. Jeremie nodded.

"Get me my family, immediately."

"Visiting hours-"

"Screw that! I demand them, or I won't stop!" He began to sing raucously, waking several other patients up. The nurses waved their hands in frustration.

"Silence. Fine." Jeremie smiled at their retreating backs.

"Can I get something to eat as well?" The nurses glared at him. He merely took a deep breath.

"Yes, of course!" they said, running out of the room.

Ryo, Tsukasa and Emily rushed into the room ten minutes later.

"So, Mister Loud and Annoying," Tsukasa said, mockingly, "what did you need us for?" Jeremie laughed.

"I just needed to see your face to remember how much better mine is." He looked around them. "Do I have to sing for supper?" A nurse rushed off to get his forgotten food.

"Wow, you're certainly a little rude." Emily said.

"Well, I'm still trying to figure out where I am and how I got here."

"Hospital, Hyper Meditation, and an Ambulance."

"Okay. Well, I guess I won, because you're here," he pointed at Emily, "and I'm not dead." He smiled. "I like being alive." He then turned professional. "I need a cell phone. Free long distance, if that's okay." Ryo whipped his out, and Sircosgi dialed a number from a piece of paper he had in his wallet that was on his bedside table.

"Calling a friend." He waited for a few seconds. "Hello? Ah, yes. This is Jeremie Sircosgi Ardiwin Claude. Well, just letting you know, Ms. Smarty-Pants!" He laughed, then was silent for a few seconds. "You know I can't control myself! It's just how gorgeous you are, it makes me want to flirt with you forever and ever." Another pause in which his food was delivered, along with a case of Cokes. "I love you too!"

"Who is he talking to?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know!" Emily exclaimed.

"Better be hot." Tsukasa grumbled. Jeremie laughed.

"Are you sure? Okay!" He flipped the phone over to speakerphone.

"Hello Ryo." Helba's voice came over the speaker.

"HELBA?" The three cried out. Jeremie and Dan laughed.

"Yeah. Well, we had to dialogue before we could make sure that this call isn't being tapped, traced, or otherwise before we talk business." Jeremie explained. "Helba, where are the books?"

"They are here in Net Slum."

"Good. Tomorrow I will return. I will need your assistance to do a final project."

"Sounds good. Noon your time?"

"Yeah. Tell Jas and Morgan."

"Will do. Emily is coming?"

"Yes. But only you and us four, I'll explain later tonight. Or, this morning," he looked at the clock, finding it to be midnight. "Until then."

"See ya round." There was a click. Jeremie hung the phone up and handed it back to Ryo, who was still flabbergasted.

"How do you know Helba's cell? She won't tell anyone- she's a cyber-criminal!"

"Long story short, we're good friends."

"I see." Emily said. Jeremie checked under the sheets.

"I'll be out in a second. Girls, could you wait outside? Ryo, I need some help getting up: my side hurts."

"Okay." The girls went outside, leaving Jeremie to get up. He was wearing boxers, yet he didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable.

"Did you bring anything for me?" Jeremie asked. Ryo handed him a bag. "Most excellent." He looked in the bag. "I can work with this." He changed into a black outfit, and donned his red cloak. He put his cokes in the bag, and walked towards the door. Two nurses came in.

"You get back in that bed, young man!"

"You must stay for at least another day!" Jeremie laughed.

"I am fine- I will be leaving now."

"I think not!"

"I'll sing."

"Your health is more important than our comfort."

"Trust me, I'm fine." The nurses looked at each other.

"Just a small physical?"

"Fine. But my clothes STAY on!"

Twenty minutes later Jeremie was discharged, and the nurses were dumbfounded.

"He recovered from a coma in less than a week, and he is leaving the same day." One of them said as Jeremie was at the door. He turned around to face the entire nursing staff.

"Thanks." He took a deep breath. The nurses winced.

"So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, au revoir!" He sang in a clear, beautiful baritone. The nurses relaxed and clapped as he walked out of the room.

Jeremie looked at his chest after he wrote Helba a letter.

"No stitches. Score." He took a long, scalding hot bath, before retiring to bed. Like it or not, he was still tired.

He woke up at ten that morning. He stretched and grabbed his side.

"Wakey Wakey!" He heard someone say. When he focused his vision he saw Ryo.

"Hey old man. What's up?"

"Just making sure you're fine." He looked closer at Jeremie. "You really are a special kind of man."

"I guess." Jeremie said, standing up. "When I do what I do today, it will end our existence as the current Dothackers, and we will officially join the ranks of you who saved The World." Jeremie laughed. "Is it really over?" Ryo nodded. "Just making sure."

"You know," Ryo said, "I think it could be possible for you two to return home."

"You think?" Jeremie thought for a second. "I don't. Both of us have changed so much, well, I have at least, not so much Emily. I couldn't return; I wouldn't be the same person."

"I expected you to say as much. Emily has decided to return home AS Vanessa. We think that it won't scare her parents, or even your parents. In fact, it would probably help. She could give your family closure by telling a talk of woe and death. We'll even release the part of the tape where you're tortured."

"I see. And what happens with me now that this ordeal is over?"

"Well, we can't exactly abandon you, a fellow Dothacker." Ryo said thoughtfully. "Let me think about that, and you do as well. We can discuss that later." Jeremie stretched his arms out.

"It hurts, my left arm. I'm not so sure about my right arm. I'm sure it would if I could feel." He sighed. "I should get dressed and go downstairs." He put on a pair of loose pants and a large shirt. "It hurts if they are tight. It's hard to move."

"I see." Ryo said. "Shall we?"

"Yes." The two walked downstairs.

"Jeremie!" Emily exclaimed.

"Emily, or is it Vanessa now?" Jeremie asked, smiling.

"You heard, and it's Vanessa now. Excellent! I hope you won't mind."

"Why would I? You're capable of making your own decisions. It isn't like we're married or anything! Hell, we're not even dating."

"True. But, I want to make sure you're cool with it."

"Like ice." He said as he poured a drink for himself. "In one hour I would like for you to report to Net Slum."

"Will Do!" Vanessa said.

Sircosgi and Badger gated into Net Slum. There they met Joker and Pai.

"Explain." Pai declared. "I wake up and Mom and Dad say that Dan is, well," his voice choked up, "dead."

"Along with Vanessa. We visited your graves."

"Thanks." Badger said. "Well, Sircosgi, why don't you explain."

"First off, you must swear that you will never repeat what I am about to say."

"Agreed."

"Okay." Pai said.

"Okay. Well, when you," he pointed at Joker, "fell to Chaos there was a lot of other things going on…"

An hour later, with Helba and Aura aiding them, they managed through the entire story. Joker looked at the two in awe.

"Tortured?"

"Well, only him." Badger admitted.

"You can do ALL that? And you wiped out Celeste?"

"Yeah." Sircosgi said bashfully.

"Why can't you come home with Vanessa?"

"Because I am different. It isn't anything noticeable, but I just can't return to that life. I have transcended what I once was. Besides, it would just cause too many problems." He sighed. "By the way, Mr. Ides is ACTUALLY a good guy. Helba actually didn't blackmail him; he did it out of his own accord. Your resident doctor turned us two in. Helba got him back though." Sircosgi added with a smirk.

"Bye bye bank account." Badger sang. Everyone laughed.

"Seriously, though, it's just I have been through so much, and I just can't. I have already given up my past life. Hell, I've almost died twice now!" He laughed again. "Besides, it would just be too hard on me to resume my old life. I've got some ideas of what I'll do, don't worry about me. And don't worry, we can still hang out, just only here." He sighed. "Onto business. Helba, do we still have our gifts?"

"They remain until you want to return them." She said. "Except you, of course. Your skin can't revert."

"Well, everyone warp over to the cathedral." The four did so, Helba leading the way.

At the church there was one man who was quite shocked to see five people just gate into the middle of the church. He was even surprised when one of them floated. He then looked closer at who they were.

"Holy shit, it's the guys that fought that freak… um… Death!" He rattled off a few e-mails, and soon they had a sizeable crowd. Sircosgi groaned.

"Let's do this. Everyone grab the books in this order- Joker: Conquest, Pai: Chaos, Badger: Injustice, and I get Death, and take one to each corner. The importance of the order is that you used your gift on those Horsemen."

"Sircosgi, did you copy the text of the last one for Jeanne to translate?" Badger asked.

"You bet. Now," he said to everyone, "contained within these books are the balances to the evils that we killed. We are placing each of them within a statue, each of which are precisely aligned with the compass points. Now, these statues will not only serve as decoration, but they will protect the books from the hands of those who wish to repeat the past events. They will fight back, and they will notify us of what is happening. So, my advice, don't mess with them." He looked at the others. "Place them on the floor." Four sets of books hit the floor. Sircosgi motioned the others back to where Helba stood.

"Now?" She asked.

"Now." He confirmed. Helba waved her wand in a circle. Immediately four statues formed on top of the books, hiding them from view. Each statue took the form of who had placed the book in the corner.

"Very good," a voice said. Sircosgi whipped his head around to see a group of people dressed in formal robes.

"Who are you?" Sircosgi asked.

"I am the current System Admin." The woman in the front said, causing Sircosgi to draw his blood halberd. "They're my support staff. And don't fear me. I am here on peace."

"I don't trust you."

"I have reviewed the entire issue, left to me from my predecessor, who retired two days ago. I find you to be the most honorable, for standing for what is right, no matter what. I have called off all searches, and told the good old USA to cut their losses, or else we will pull all funding from their economy. Needless to say, it worked." She laughed. "However, I am here on one duty.

"I wish to honor you in the only way I find appropriate. If you could please kneel?" The four did so. "No. Not you. Everyone BUT you, and the illegal character I am ignoring for the time being," she said, with a laugh. With much coordination, everyone was kneeling around the five.

"Here, we honor the four who stood, and against all odds, saved us all, restored balance to The World, saved a corrupted corporation, beat the most powerful military nation at their own game, and did even more than I can begin to say. Thus, I declare you, Pai, to be the Knight of Hope. Joker, I declare you to be the Maiden of Trust. You, Badger, are the Lady of Power. And last, and most certainly not least, I declare you, Sircosgi Ardiwin, in addition to your Bearer of Light and Hero of Ragnarok titles, to be the King of Might, Life, and Trust. You are hereby the Fearsome Foursome, the Descendents of Ragnarok!" The four looked as four bracelets were presented to them, amongst tumultuous applause, each with the twilight symbol on one side, and their title on the other. "With these titles, you are hereby granted power to assign your own team of Knights, if you so choose." Pai looked at the group.

"Don't count me in." Sircosgi said.

"Party Pooper." Joker said.

"Hey! I won't do it either! We're the two that wiped out the previous Knights!" Badger said, laughing. Pai and Joker stepped forward.

"We take on the role of Leaders of the Knights of Eternal Sapphire." Everyone applauded again. Sircosgi looked at everyone.

"We would like to thank you for this honor." He bowed. "However, I must go now. Remember my warning, anyone who thinks they can handle this virus: you will perish, whether by us, or by the Horsemen themselves. They killed their own agents, just so they could gain The World. So, in this case, no one was safe. If I had failed, all of you would have died, along with us. However, I, along with the others, never gave up. It was difficult, with the ransoms, the Knights, and the other troubles we faced. Yet we prevailed.

"Just because it was life we fought for didn't make it easy to do. Just, just remember this- even if it is a difficult battle, don't give up, for the fruits you reap at the end will justify it all. All of us lost our lives almost; I came close a number of times. Yet, I didn't give up, because I wasn't just fighting for the glory- I was fighting for you all. Thus, I close with this- sometimes the right thing to do isn't always the easiest. So, never give up on the fight for what is true, right, and noble." He bowed again. "I leave you with those words. I must leave now. Guys?" The others bowed and they warped back over to Net Slum, leaving the at first bewildered group cheering. The System Admin smiled.

"They truly are the Descendents of Ragnarok. Dothackers, and the saviors of us all." She walked out of the church, only to have her support staff buffet her with questions.

"We had Helba in arms reach- what a success it would have been to capture the elusive hacker!"

"I will hear none of that. Helba risked her life to save us all, just like the others. There is no price on a life, so we owe her a tremendous amount. Just ignore her. Besides, we have bigger things to worry about than a HACKER WHO JUST HELPED SAVE OUR ASSES!" Her support staff withered.

"Yes ma'am." She smiled.

"Good. Now, I want a report on-" her voice trailed off as she walked away.

Sircosgi looked at Pai and Joker.

"Guys, I know that we'll never meet in the flesh again, but know this- I love you two. Honestly. Just, just make sure you don't openly mention the fact that I am alive to Mom and Dad, or anyone else for the matter. Jas, are you guys being compensated for my loss?"

"Yeah. They're giving us a pretty large hunk of change. You should die more often." Everyone laughed.

"And if they try to take mine away, I'll say it's for suffering." Badger said, laughing. Sircosgi looked at them.

"I have to go now. You guys know how to reach me. Stay in touch." He bowed and logged off. The three looked at each other.

"He really has changed." Pai finally said.

"It comes with leading." Joker said.

"Among other things. Let me tell you of how he suffered at the hands of CC Corps. But, we'll wait until we're back together again. I must pack. You will see me within a week. I'll bring pictures of Jeremie- well, Dan to you."

"We'll be waiting for you." Joker said. "I should go as well."

"Yeah. Same here." Pai said. The three nodded before logging off.

Back in America, a young lady put down a book and opened a photo album. She then pulled out a picture and smiled. It was of a younger picture of her, along with a boy. A single tear went down the face of Elizabeth as she looked at her only picture of Dan.

"Thanks. Again."

The End.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jeremie put down his pen after writing 'The End' and handed the book to Ryo, who thumbed through it.

"You did change you and your friend's names, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I called myself Dan at first, but I stuck with Jeremie at the end. That way no one can actually know who I once was." He sighed. "It's kinda lonely without Vanessa here." He smiled. "And without having to save The World, well, I have nothing to do. I finished the book, and now I have nothing." Ryo smiled.

"Well, I want to ask something: now that your tutoring is complete, what ideas did you come up with for your life?" Jeremie laughed.

"I want to go to University here. After that, well, I don't know. Maybe writing some more, maybe doing International Affairs. I really don't know." Ryo nodded.

"Well, I have a question. How would you like me to sponsor you, as, well, as a father?" Jeremie looked at him.

"You're suggesting what I think I am?"

"Yeah. I want you to join me and Tsukasa and BT as a family."

"How dysfunctional. A family of breakaway heroes?" He laughed. "I think I can manage."

"Then it's settled. We'll get to work on it right away. For now, well, just relax." Jeremie nodded. "By the way, you have a visitor coming in an hour."

"Who?"

"They wouldn't reveal who they were. We'll show them into your office when they come. I would get showered. You kinda smell." Tsukasa said.

"Thanks. I think. Again." He said as he walked out of the room, showered, and went into his office.

There was a knock on his door. He clicked the button and opened the door. Tsukasa, who was talking with none other than Helba, followed Ryo.

"Helba?" Jeremie stood up. Helba waved at him.

"We need to speak privately." She looked at the other two, who walked out. Jeremie smiled as he walked over to her.

"What are you here for?" He asked. She took her hood off and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's a fine way to say hello." She said with a laugh. "I just wanted to thank you, personally, for what you did."

"Like before, it's no problem. I now have a title in The World, and I am officially a Dothacker. Vanessa went back home, Morgan and Jas woke up, so everyone is happy. I am getting adopted by Ryo, attending University, and from there, who knows?" He smiled again. "Please, sit down and put down your bag. I take it you are staying the night?" Helba nodded. "You're taking more and more risks."

"Well, I also have something for you. Call it something out of my gratitude." She pulled out an envelope and placed it on his desk. "Open it!" Jeremie opened it and found a card. He looked at the cover.

"In gratitude." He opened it to have a smaller envelope fall out. He looked inside.

"This has everyone's signature!" Every Dothacker had signed the card. Jeremie opened the smaller envelope to find notes of encouragement, and also two plastic cards.

"What are these to?"

"Well, one of them is a gift from all of us, to you. Wherever you decide to go to college, you can use this, and it will pay for all costs, no questions asked. The other is to a small flat over in Japan. It is forever yours. Whenever you want to go over, visit us at our homes, or do whatever, it's there. Just tell me, and I'll arrange the flight for you. It's a small gift, but we hope it doesn't seem like we don't care." Jeremie just looked at her.

"This is one of the nicest things that anyone has one for me." He laughed. "From the deepest part of my heart, I thank you, and everyone else. I hope you can relay that message to them."

"Well, do it yourself, you lazy little boy!" The door opened and many Dothackers rushed in.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted as one. Jeremie laughed in shock.

"What's this for?"

"Well, it's a party of gratitude!" Tsukasa said. "We were able to get some of the Dothackers, but none of the Fearsome Foursome, or Mirelle, Mistral, or Sora. The Descendents of Fianna are busy with Kite, Shugo and Rena couldn't come. So, it's just a few people, here to have a little fun." She finished.

"Still, the gesture is there." Subaru said. Jeremie nodded.

"But, I finished my job. Why do you do this?"

"Silly boy, you said it yourself: You're Dothacker." Helba said. "And we're your family. All of us." Jeremie nodded.

Vanessa, Jas and Morgan looked at each other.

"Life is boring now that The World is safe. No one chases us, or anything!" Vanessa complained.

"Speak for yourself. I like being awake." Morgan said.

"So, now that we're done, what will we do?" Jas asked.

"Simple. You two will work in The World, and I will do as I damn please." Vanessa said.

"Hey." Morgan said.

"It's the truth." Vanessa said. "I don't know what to do!" She thought. "I guess, I guess I will work my hardest to make Dan proud. I will strive towards working in CC Corps, and I will help heal the company of its corruption, from the inside!" The two clapped for her. Jas grabbed three drinks.

"A toast, to friendship, may it never end." The three touched cans and drank.

"I would like to give a toast." Jeremie said. Everyone quieted down.

The party had gone well. They were catered by a local restaurant, and since there weren't any children, they could have drinks and shots out in the open, without fear of any child getting drunk. Jeremie had received a few, smaller gifts, and some invitations to people's houses at anytime. But, he had felt obligated to say something, thus he stood.

"By now, everyone knows that Vanessa, or Emily, has returned home, leaving me here, thinking I was without a family. Yet, that last part isn't exactly true. You have proved me wrong. I lost a world, my life, my family and friends. Yet, I gained so much from it. I saved an entire world from destruction, inherited a legacy so rich and deep in history that my life was enriched, and I gained so many friends in The World that I can't even begin to remember a name. As for family, well, you all said it. YOU'RE my family, all of you. It took me a while to learn that is truth, but I realize now." He coughed slightly, hiding his breaking voice. "Man gains nothing without sacrifice. I lost, but I gained so much in return, I can't even begin to know how blessed I am from this. I thank all of you, and know that I am proud to be part of this family." He raised his glass.

"To life!" Everyone drank.

"To liberty!" Tsukasa proposed, with everyone drinking.

"To happiness!" Elk said.

"To family." Ginkan said. Another drink.

"To us, the Dothackers." Helba added. Everyone drank, then cheered. Jeremie stood again.

"And, one last thing." He raised his glass.

"To the friends lost, to the dreams faded, to the unanswered prayers, to the wrecked families, and to the brink of insanity, to the edge of death, and to the skeptics who fought against us: thanks. You have helped me grow as a person, and left an impression on me, forever." He looked up. "So, to the future, where life is! May it never cease to be exciting, and may we never cease to be fanatics for The World!" Everyone drank to that and laughed, and talked for quite a while.

"Hey, who wants to karaoke?" Helba asked.

The reflection of faces

Instilled upon my mind

Makes me find the journey

Well worth my moment in time

As a new day goes to and from

It is true that's how life goes

We are here at its beginning

And gone at its end

Taking with us the memories

That time will lend

Memories of each new day

And the love and happiness it brings

Memories of family and friends

The sounds of life and the songs it sings

Yet as the new sun rises

Our lives are not ending

For with each new day comes a new light

Followed by a bright new beginning

My Journey Two-

Yasmin Said Chali


End file.
